


Trust (everybody gotta learn it)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Monsters, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes through some rocky spots as, by accident, they set free an ancient and evil woman like monster.<br/>Who just happens to  be mad at Stiles because he burnt out her eyes.<br/>Which brings the question: why did Stiles burn out her eyes?<br/>And why did he ever go to New York?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prepare for Trouble (and times it by the number of members in the pack)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> Hello, I'm re uploading this. Next chapter should be up by next week, maybe?  
>  It should be 10k, so bear with me a little.
> 
> Theo appears in the next chapter.  
>  Tags are just for the first chapter.... will appear as the story unfolds.

“Daddy-o!” called Stiles’ voice from somewhere in the house, right as the Sheriff made for the doughnuts that he had hidden in the cupboard in the kitchen. 

Sometimes it was like Stiles had a sixth sense or something. Every time the poor sheriff made to go and eat something that Stiles had expressly told him not to, the teenager appeared out of thin air.

Sheriff turned to face his son, hoping that his face didn’t betray guilt. Lucky for him, Stiles seemed distracted. 

His son was wearing a simple a pair of skinny black jeans and a batman t-shirt. He was doing his laces, a black leather jacket hanging on the door of the room, as he smiled at his dad. “Jackson is out there, I gotta go.” He explained, grabbing his jacket.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at him. “Where are you and your… pups going?” he asked, trying to hide his smile. Honestly, Stiles’ friends had grown on him. Erica and Isaac were his favourites. Maybe he and Derek were still a little rocky, but it was normal. Derek _was_ dating his son.

Stiles arched an eyebrow as the sound of a horn sounded from outside. “You don’t ask, I won’t comment on the doughnuts I saw in the cupboard.” He answered.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. “Deal.”

Stiles grinned, and walked out of the house.

“You look so geeky, god.” Complained Jackson, the moment the teen opened the back door.

Stiles chose to ignore him, as he leant in forwards to kiss Erica on the cheek. “Hello, beautiful.” He said to the blonde. 

Erica smiled back. “We are kinda matching!” she said excitedly. She was wearing a dark top that left her belly exposed and showed off her belly piercing (how the fuck did she get one?), and dark tight skinny jeans. She also had an open flannel shirt on top and a dark hat.

Stiles winked at her. “That was the plan all along.” He told her, with an easy smile. “Where are the others?”

Jackson answered him, as he drove through the streets of Beacon Hills. “Lydia went to pick up Isaac, Allison and Scott, while Boyd is with Derek.” He explained easily, not glancing back.

Stiles bit his lower lip thinking.  “What if Derek doesn’t come?” He asked. He immediately saw Erica’s face contorting in a grin and he hastily added “To the party, I mean, you dirty minded little shit.”

Erica stuck her tongue at him, and Jackson grinned. “We might have let slip out that a lot of people from our school would be there.” He explained smug.

Stiles looked confused. When Erica just stared back expectantly, he frowned. “I am missing something key…?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “The only people that Derek knows from our school are pack, Sebastian and Danny. Both Danny and Sebastian seem -for some reason- to find you attractive.” Stiles had learnt to speak _Jackson-language_ along the way, and understood perfectly that the boy was just messing around. So he didn’t hit him _that_ hard. 

Erica continued. “And we let Derek alone with that information.” 

Jackson chuckled. “And knowing Derek, he probably came out with the conclusion that since the only two people from school that he actually met like you…” 

“Then everyone else probably does, too.” Concluded Erica. Seriously, the two of them needed to stop talking and acting like a pair of twins.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I am sure Derek is not stupid enough to think that many people are into me.” He commented, shaking his head.

Erica and Jackson exchanged a look. “He has no idea of how he looks.” She said in the end, and even Jackson shook his head in exasperation. Before he could question them, Jackson stopped his car in the parking lot, and Erica was out of the car in mere seconds. Stiles sighed, as he slid off the passenger seat and closed the door of Jackson’s Porshe behind himself.

The place was chaotic to say the least. People danced around with no knowledge of personal space, sweat on many’s forehead. He tried to imagine Derek there. 

Erica grabbed his hand, immediately heading for the centre of the dancefloor, with Jackson right behind him. 

“Shouldn’t we look for the others first?” Asked Stiles. Although the music was loud, it wasn’t hard for the werewolves to hear him.

Erica rolled her eyes, as she immediately started moving in sync with the music. “They will find us, if they are looking. Werewolves, remember?”

“Pups, more like.” Muttered Stiles, earning a slap on the butt by Jackson that had him scowling at the beta. It was easy dancing with Jackson and Erica. Because as sensual as their movements were, it was clear that neither of them had any intention of actually going down with him. It was cute dancing.

Stiles wasn’t serious about a lot of things, but he was about dancing. He took the saying ‘ _dance like nobody is watching_ ’ like a mantra. Jackson and Erica both laughed when Stiles’ dance movements went from sensually slow to crazy jumps and cutting shapes. And he wasn’t even drunk yet.

At one point a drink appeared in Erica’s hands and she passed it to Stiles with a smirk. Stiles stared at it with a furrowed eyebrow. He wasn’t very good with alcohol, and he didn’t know who gave it to Erica in the first place. The girl’s smirk grew, as Jackson spoke. “It’s from Peter’s collection.” He explained grinning.

Stiles took a sip from the burning drink and smiled. “I should confiscate this. What kind of pack mother am I, drinking with my pups instead of admonishing them?” He asked, downing the drink.

“Teenage spark, that’s the kind you are.” Said Isaac, appearing next to them. The werewolf kissed Stiles’ cheek and giving him two small bottles. He winked at Erica.  “Apparently Peter was feeling generous today.”

It was fun. Especially when the rest of the pack joined the dancefloor about half an hour later. Allison and Scott were dancing at the edge of the group, so ludicrously into their own world that he didn’t tell to Erica to stop it, when she had gagged looking at them.

The drink that Erica and Jackson had given him was very strong and Stiles didn’t need a genius to tell him he was already and completely drunk.

Lydia and Erica were dancing with Malia and Kira from his English class. The Asian was boldly pressed against Malia as she danced to the music, and Malia seemed very content with it. Jackson was dancing right behind Lydia, while Boyd was seemingly teaching Isaac some kickass dance movements. Stiles pouted, but didn’t stop dancing. He knew that Derek was around somewhere- he could _feel_ his eyes on him- but he had hoped the werewolf would join him in the dancing.

That bitch. Well, Stiles was going to force him out. Since Erica’s words from before had been an amazing confidence boost, he parted from the rest of the pack and made towards the more central part of the whole club, where Danny was holding court with a group of boys from school. Some apparently very delusional girls were also staring at Danny with bad concealed lust, which was pretty hilarious. Stiles wasn’t sure he could find anything not amusing at the moment.

He valzed up to Danny, who was both dancing and staring longingly at where the rest of the pack was dancing. Uhm. He should investigate. Later. Not now.

Now he had to deal with whoever was dancing right in front of him, blocking him any sort of movement.

“Hi!” slurred Stiles, already ready to walk past the wall of strong muscles in front of him.

The wall of muscles didn’t let him. Actually he purred like a cat. “You must be Stiles.” He murmured, smiling at him. His smile was very large. Oh, ok, it had fangs that’s why it was so big. “I’m Ethan Carver.” He continued.

Stiles found himself blinking confusedly at him. “Oh yeah. You went out with Danny. And have a twin, Aiden. And also you are a werewolf.” He said, pointing his finger at his chest. “I’m a spark.” He said colloquially.

“Let’s dance.” Proposed Ethan, sliding a hand on Stiles’ back.

Before Stiles could ever register what Ethan had just done, he found himself being yanked back by a strong arm on his waist. The man who grabbed him let out a small threatening growl, and Stiles sighed putting his back on the man’s chest as he danced on him.

“Stay away from Stiles.” Growled the werewolf, and Stiles could imagine his eyes flashing red. He frowned. How was Derek angry? Stiles was very happy. Too happy. He was going to kill Peter for this.

Ethan frowned at Stiles and Derek, and then allowed a little growl before disappearing. Immediately Stiles turned to Derek and grinned at the older werewolf. “Hello, Sourwolf.” He greeted, kissing Derek’s nose.

Derek blinked at him for a few seconds, perplexed. “How did you get drunk so quickly?” he asked him, barely concealing his amusement.

Stiles frowned. Was he drunk? He was, wasn’t he? Why wasn’t Derek drunk, though? What about equality? “You aren’t drunk.” He noticed, cleverly, poking at his chest.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Who is going to get you guys out of here if not one of us is sober?” he asked him.

Stiles seemed to think about it for a second. “Peter.” He said in the end. Then he grinned. “Dude, you came! We can dance! And then get you drunk!” he said smiling broadly. That seemed like a fantastic idea to him.

Derek rolled his eyes, but let Stiles start dancing around him mildly amused. Stiles smiled like a cat, as he put both hands on Derek’s chest. “Dance with me, Big Bad.” He slurred, pressing his face in Derek’s neck.

Derek rolled his eyes. “The rhythm is completely wrong for the song, you do realise that, right?” he asked, unable to resist.

Stiles mumbled something and then glared up at him. “The music follows Stilinski, not the other way round.” He said, confidently and Derek snorted and almost smiled at this.

Then he looked back down at Stiles. The teen was looking at Derek pleased with himself. His lips were shining from where Stiles had been licking at them, and his eyes were bright in the semi darkness of the room. He was so fucking hot.

His throat was dry, and when Stiles caught his eye, he seemed to be reading Derek’s expression pretty well. He smirked, and put a hand on his arm. “Let’s get out of here.” He said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Derek nodded, before looking at where the rest of the Pack were. Stiles grinned at him. “We are the worst pack parents in the history of pack parents, isn’t it?” he giggled, covering his mouth.

Derek smirked, and then shrugged. “They have their phones. Peter will come and pick them up.” He said in the end, tugging Stiles towards the door with him.

* * *

“Where is Stiles?” asked Isaac, loudly, as he and Erica danced.

Jackson answered him from where he was dancing with his best friend Danny. Isaac had caught Danny more than once staring at him, and he felt flattered and worried at the same time. “I saw him and Derek leaving like half an hour ago.” Answered Jackson, taking a sip from Peter’s special drink.

He then moved to dance with Erica, while Danny moved gracefully towards Isaac. The blond werewolf smiled shyly as Danny gave him a white smile. “Let’s dance, Lahey.” he proposed, and Isaac blushed.

You see, it’s not every day that his crush walked up to him and asked him to dance. Which was bizarre, but the fact that his crush didn’t know about… about his other problem…

Then he heard the sound of Lydia whimpering in pain. It was muffled, and she seemed to be quite far away from them, but he heard it anyway. His head snapped towards the door, and he moved away from Danny. He offered the boy an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I… I need to go.” He said, hurrying after Jackson and Erica, who had stopped everything and rushed outside. He saw Scott kissing Allison on the cheek, before taking her hand and rushing behind him with her.

Lydia was standing at the front of the club, glaring at the twins. She seemed angry, but other ways unscratched. Erica and Boyd went to stand between her and the twins, while Jackson went to stand next to her.

“Lyds, are you okay?” Asked Isaac, placing himself closer to the banshee and her boyfriend. 

The redhead nodded, angered. "Those two shoved me out here, I don’t even know why.” She sounded a little bit tipsy, and so did the rest of the pack.

Aiden sneered. “We just wanted to talk to the babies of the Pack.” 

He answered. His twin grinned as well. “How does Stiles call you again? ‘ _My pups’_ ” he sighed in a bad imitation of Stiles’ voice. Jackson and Erica stiffened and growled low and menacing at them.

Aiden laughed. “Isn’t it too late for the cubs to be out playing?” He taunted. 

Boyd put a hand on Erica’s shoulder before the wolf could jump at him. He then bared his fangs at them. “Keep talking and we’ll show you what these 'cubs’ are able to do.” He said, conversionally.

They didn’t even fake a scared expression. Ethan rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we were here to offer you a deal.” Started the werewolf. 

“We don’t make deals with you guys.” Interrupted Scott. 

Allison nodded, but Ethan kept talking like they hadn’t spoke at all. “You bring us one of the books of your Pack Mummy, and we restore your status quo in the school.” He said with a grin.

Scott frowned, but Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Erica seemed quite tempted. Isaac knew they had had the more problems when they had joined the Pack (as in when Stiles changed the way they perceived what a pack was really). Suddenly Lydia and Jackson had been completely cut out of their circles of supercool friends because of their continue hanging out with misfits like Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey. Allison too, since she started dating Scott, and Erica had always wanted to be a little popular, no matter what she would say. When Aiden and Ethan had appeared, the process of isolation of the Pack had just begun. It wasn’t that bad, though. People still talked to them, invited them to parties, gossiped with them.

And then Aiden and Ethan had appeared and decided that they didn’t like the Pack. They spread so many rumours about them, picking on every single one of their weaknesses, totally isolating them. (They targeted Lydia, for example, telling her that she wasn’t really part of Derek’s pack because she wasn’t a werewolf) it had been hard on them.

And now suddenly the twins decided that they were going to stop them in exchange of one of Stiles’ books.

Lydia squinted her eyes at him. “Stiles doesn’t give us his books. What do you want to do with it anyway?” She asked, suspicious.

Aiden rolled his eyes. “Relax. We just feel kind of sorry for how we treated you, and also, we have never seen a book of magic. We are curios.” They weren’t lying. Or they were so good at doing it that it seemed completely genuine.

The temptation was high. Very high. The twins knew what they wanted. And knew what they feared. “What if we don’t bring anything?” asked Isaac, looking at Aiden straight in the eye. It felt good that the twins had to look up at him.

“If you don’t” started Ethan, with a smile.

“We might be interested in making your life a living hell.” Continued the other twin.

“Stiles can’t be everywhere every time, and neither can Derek.” They smirked. “Tomorrow morning, in the woods. Don’t be late.”

* * *

Stiles stared with amusement as Derek came laying next to him on the floor. “See? I told you the floor was better.” He said, smug. “Also, I succeeded in getting you drunk.” He said, smirking.

Derek bit his shoulder lightly and smirked. “Maybe I wanted you to succeed.” He contemplated, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles grinned at him. “Are you a happy drunk or a sad drunk?” he asked, turning his head so that he could face him, and putting a hand to beep his nose.

Derek seemed to think about it. “I’m a horny drunk.” He settled for, smirking at Stiles’ blush. He made grabby hands, and the teen laughed, batting his hands away. 

“Get your hands off this fine piece of Stilinski, you little shit.” He said, booping him on the nose again. “Also, you are not allowed to go out dressed like that ever again.” He added, running a hand down Derek’s jeans.

“Boyd said my ass looked great in them.” Said Derek in his defence. Stiles hummed. “It does. But you look outrageously good in black jeans, and even without werewolf senses I could feel everyone oozing arousal every time you moved. So, you’re not allowed.”

Derek couldn’t help but smirk, as Stiles moved to sit on top of him. “Are you jealous?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. See, this is why Derek didn’t get drunk often. He became an entirely different person.

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he placed a firm hand on Derek’s chest. “Nope. I’m just trying to preserve your virtue.” He explained easily, making Derek laugh.

He pouted. “Don’t laugh at me, Der-bear.” He complained, but Derek laughed even more. Derek laughing was adorable. He scrunched his nose and he had crinkles in his eyes and he looked like a baby bear. Or baby wolf. Whatever.

Stiles leant down and captured Derek’s lips in a drunk kiss. Still the wolf didn’t stop laughing, and the teen pouted. “Don’t move.” He ordered, as he moved off him moved ran upstairs.

He was back in a few minutes, and found Derek in the same spot, unmoved.   
“I missed you, Stiles.” Said Derek looking a little sad. There was a pout on his face. Stiles needed to make sure there was a law that prohibited Derek from pouting. He could win any fight with that pout. “At the club. You were dancing with all the people.” He complained, frowning.

Stiles pouted as well. “I was trying to catch your attention so we could dance. But I guess cool kids don’t dance.” He concluded.

Derek squinted his eyes, as Stiles climbed back on him. “I’m not a kid.” He answered, as Stiles slowly peppered his face and chest with small kisses.

The brunette hummed, as he opened Derek’s shirt, kissing his chest and stomach. He looked up from under his lashes. “Sorry, daddy.” He said, to which Derek almost chocked on his own tongue.

Stiles laughed, as Derek scowled at him. “You call your _dad_ daddy! I don’t want to think about your dad while you are slowly seducing me.” Said the wolf.

Stiles arched an eyebrow, a finger in Derek’s belt loop. “I didn’t know I was seducing you. Also never mention my dad when we’re being intimate. Or having sex. It’s like the biggest turnoff.” Not that they were even having sex at all, but that was beside the point.

Sometimes Derek would do something silly, or different, and it sent Stiles’ brain in overdrive. Like now, for example. All he had done was look at Stiles, smile and say “I love you.” Stiles flushed and the light bulb on top of him exploded.

Derek arched his eyebrows questiongly, and Stiles smiled, his teeth white in the semi darkness of the room. “I love you too, Sour wolf.” The werewolf didn’t answer, suddenly in high alert as Stiles went further down towards the waist of his trousers. He watched mildly fascinated as Stiles kept his eyes trained on him as he popped his jeans button open and slowly pulled them out. “How did you even pull them on?” Asked the spark, struggling to push the trousers down. 

Derek just hummed and kept his eyes on him. When the jeans got to his ankles he just shrugged them off, as Stiles put a hand on his pants. The teen arched an eyebrow. “How did you fit this in these?” He asked. Derek didn’t answer again, just kept looking at him.

The spark smirked at him, as he put a finger in his mouth, before slowly outlining Derek’s length with said finger. The werewolf squeezed his eyes to avoid looking at him directly, because Stiles’ face was positively sinful. He could get Derek over the edge no matter what he did.

It was embarrassing. 

His eyes however popped open when he felt Stiles’ soft tongue curling around the tip of his cock. He flushed red at the noise he let out, immediately hardening again under the spark’s mouth. Stiles eyes were open, and he seemed to be smirking a little but when was Stiles _not_ smirking?

Stiles did _something_ with his tongue, which elated another embarrassing noise from the Derek, halfway between a groan and a moan. Then, he grabbed Derek’s balls and started deep throating on his cock.

Derek found himself praying every god above that no one of the Pack would walk in on them right now, because the noises he was making were quite embarrassing.

“Fuck, Stiles.”

The spark sucked the tip of his cock, before pulling his mouth out with an obscene pop. “I might just as well do that.”

* * *

When Derek woke up in the morning, he wasn’t lying on the floor anymore. He was on one of the couches, wearing sweat pants and a normal t-shirt on. He heard the familiar noises coming from the kitchen that meant that someone was cooking. And since Stiles was on the other couch, awake but pained, it meant that the Pack was home.

Stiles caught his eye, and smiled. “Good morning, sleepy head. Alcohol does things to you, uh? Except giving you a hangover. Lucky bitch.” He murmured, quietly.

The Alpha’s eyes widened in horror. “I fell asleep.” He asked, making it sound more like a statement.

Stiles pressed his lips in an attempt to stop smiling. “You did. For a second I thought my blowjob skills killed you, but then you started snoring.”

He didn’t seem mad, and Derek ignored the sound of Scott seemingly dropping stuff in the kitchen and swearing loudly, as he moved to where Stiles was laying. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, petting the human’s hair. He had never fallen asleep like that before. And he was just about to get in Stiles' pants for once!

Stiles snorted. “It was adorable. Though you were quite heavy, so I gave up trying to lift you back to the bedroom.” He sniffed. “I fell asleep right after you. Also, I hate you for not being half as hangover as I am. It’s not fair.”

They heard the sound of Erica, Allison and Lydia walking down the stairs. Lydia didn’t seem in much pain, but Allison looked wrecked. Erica was in front of them, looking quite smug. She grinned at Stiles. “You know, how it is. Werewolves.” She answered, as she handed him, Lydia and Allison some paracetamol tablets.

Stiles took it without complaint, and then rubbed his eyes. “I should really get going. Dad is home, and I might as well spend some time with the old man.” He said, standing up.

“No!” said Scott, appearing in the doorway, a frying pan in his hands. Erica glared at him viciously, and started typing on her phone, as Allison paled a little and Lydia shuffled closer to the werewolf.

Stiles was too hung over to notice, but Derek’s eyes narrowed as he tracked the movements of the betas. Stiles looked tiredly at Scott. “Why not?” he asked, yawning.

Scott looked wildly at the rest of the girls, and Lydia decided to intervene. Erica was still typing furiously on her phone, while Allison seemed to be doing all she could in order to disappear in the ground forever. “Scott is making pancakes.” She tried.

Stiles arched an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes. “Scott can’t cook.” He reminded him. Only then he noticed the way Scott looked like he was one step away from bolting out of the room, Allison was practicing her statue impersonation and Lydia seemed to be suspiciously nervous. Erica looked bored, but she had always been the best at keeping stuff from him. She and Lydia. Maybe Lydia was still too hangover to function properly.

He narrowed his eyes at the little group. “Where is the rest of you?” Stiles could almost see Scott sweating, and he walked up towards him, figuring he would be the first to break. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing!” squealed the werewolf, immediately going to hide behind Erica and Allison. The huntress looked like a deer caught in headlights, while Erica glared at him. 

“Allison? Erica? Lydia? Where are the boys?” asked Derek, staring at them with even more suspicion than Stiles. He could hear their hearts beating furiously in the research of some excuse.

“Here!” said two voices in chorus, as Boyd and Isaac walked down the stairs. Allison sighed in relief, but again, only Derek noticed. 

Stiles only beamed at the other two. “You guys had fun yesterday?” he asked, picking up his coat.

Isaac nodded absently, carefully avoiding looking at Stiles. Boyd plastered a smile on his face, and gave a sharp nod to Lydia and Erica. “Yeah.” He smirked. “But you two had even more fun, didn’t you? You left in the middle of the party.” He recalled.

Derek was studying them, suspicious. The way Boyd had immediately appeared after Erica had put her phone in her pocket, and the way both Isaac and Scott seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face was distrustful. “Derek fell asleep while I was giving him head.” Told them Stiles, and the werewolf flushed red, his suspects disappearing to give space to embarrassment.

He glared at his boyfriend. “Stiles!” he hissed, the whole Pack laughing wholeheartedly at this. Scott looked as embarrassed as Derek felt.

The spark gave him a shit eating grin. “You’ll never live this down, Sourwolf.”

“I am coming with you at your dad’s.” Decided when Erica gave him a sly smirk, and he shuddered. The Pack laughed again, and Stiles and Derek slipped out of the house. 

* * *

“Pancakes or scones?” he asked Derek a few moments later, as he walked back into the bedroom. His dad had grabbed some of the homemade food Stiles and Derek made and left to go fishing with Parrish. Which, whatever.

Derek frowned slightly. “Did Isaac, Jackson and Boyd sleep here?” he asked, sniffing the air. “Pancakes.”

Stiles shrugged, handing him a plate with some maple syrup. “Not that I know of. Recently?” he asked, sitting on one of his chair and taking out his laptop.

Derek mumbled in agreement as he bit his pancake. “They did seem weird this morning.” He added.

He frowned when he heard Stiles’ heartbeat raising significantly in rate. The teenager had opened the document where he was slowly copying the content of his magic books into his computer and was looking around for something. He seemed very worried.

“Stiles?” he asked, perplexed and stood up. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Stiles bit his lip, looking at the rest of his books looking for one in particular. “Fuck. When you say recently, how recently do you mean?” he asked, teeth going down on his own lip. 

Derek approached him warily and sniffed at the air again. “Maybe this morning, or very late last night.” He frowned. That was what Scott and the rest were trying to hide. He turned to tell Stiles, but the teen was giving slow and deep breath to calm himself.

He seemed frozen into shock, which didn’t make sense. It was just a book, right?   
The teen looked at him, eyes wide open. “They took _Morpheo_.” 

Derek didn’t manage to get the ‘ _you named your books_?’ out, before Stiles was quickly explaining. “My books are not simple books. They have a soul and a cutting tongue. They speak in no language and whisper with no words.” He looked at him dully as if reciting something. “ _Morpheo_ is an evocation book, and has the power to evocate a lot of things. From the evillest demon to Pegasus itself. Harpy, elves, whatever.” He drawed a sigh. “Thing is, it usually ends up with you evocating the things you need fear the most, not the stuff you actually need.” He pressed his lips together. “We need to get the book back right now.” He stressed, stalking right out of the room.

When he reached the front door, he found Derek standing there waiting for him. He had probably chosen to jump out of the window, like the show-off he was, instead of being a normal human being and walking down the stairs.

Derek looked at him gravelly. “Put those away. It would take too much time.” He  decided, pointing at Stiles’ keys.

Stiles looked at him confused, and lit up when he saw the werewolf quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Thank god the neighbour wasn’t there, or the old lady would have called his father and reported Derek for being inappropriate outdoors.

A low growl sounded from in front of him, and Stiles snapped back to attention. Derek was currently turned into his wolf form and staring at him with expectant eyes. 

He was taller than normal wolf, and his fur was completely black. He had blue eyes that were so more intelligent than those of a wild creature and his fangs were bared at him. Stiles rolled his eyes, as he carefully positioned himself on top of the werewolf.

Derek growled, as if saying _hold tight_ , and then… and then he shot in the woods.

* * *

Lydia knew that things were going downhill the moment Aiden opened the book. The Pack was assembled close to them, making sure they wouldn’t have a chance to run away with the book or something, but neither of the twins seem to be thinking that. They were reading the book with rapt interest on their faces.

“This one says liberating nightmares!” Commented Aiden, and immediately started reading the charm out loud. Time seemed to stretch as Lydia and Boyd looked at each other. Grammar was always super important in charms and curses. There was a net difference between ‘liberating nightmares’ and 'liberating _from_ nightmares’. Lydia shouted “Stop!” Right as Boyd pounced on the other werewolf, pushing off the book from his hands.

But it was too late. Not even Aiden had time to waste by glaring at Boyd, because the book was emanating clouds of smoke from where it had been pushed away from the werewolf. Jackson rushed to stand in front of her, wolfed out, as Aiden and Ethan all but ran away from there. 

The rest werewolves were all wolfed out, while Lydia and Allison both had knives and bow 'n arrows respectively. And then the smoke finally dissipated. The werewolves started growling, while the humans held their weapons tighter. In front of them were… Creatures from the darkest of the nightmares. Harpies, demons, headless monsters and freaky werewolves. And in the middle of them, was the scariest being they had ever seen.  
  


It was a woman.

The woman had long blonde hair, that fell in waves on her back. They fell down her back up to her feet, sweeping the dirty ground of the forest. Her lips were a very bright red, and her face was strikingly perfect.

But her eyes… her eyes were closed, and something told Lydia that she did not want the woman to open them. Her body was uncovered, a bracelet at her ankles and her waist. The wind blew in her direction, making the bracelets tinkle and making soft, crystalline noises.

Allison watched horrified as the werewolves and Lydia started moving towards the creatures, eyes closed and completely compliant. The monsters were snarling and growling, moving slowly and deadly towards her friends. “STOP!” shouted Allison, terrified.

Lydia snapped out first, and looked at the rest of the Pack. One of the feral werewolves was advancing towards Erica, who was walking towards him completely submissive. Lydia screamed.

The banshee calling quavering around the whole clearing, shaking the werewolves out of their trance. The monsters looked at Lydia with hatred and growled higher, as the Pack retreated back a few steps.

And then they charged. The harpies made their way towards Isaac, flapping the huge wings as they made to attack him and Boyd. Two of the wolves charged Jackson, as Lydia and Allison were attacked by creatures they could not have names if they had tried. Erica was battling against a headless monster, and the blonde woman was just standing there unmoving. 

One of the mares threw Lydia almost at the woman’s feet, and from her angle, Lydia finally noticed things about the woman. Her lips for example: what Lydia had first assumed to be a very bright shade of red lipstick, turned out to be blood. Her mouth was partially open now, showing a row of sharp teeth. Not as sharp as a werewolf’s teeth, but sharp enough to punctuate someone’s skin.

Then a werewolf appeared inside the clearing, completely wolfed out with a teenager on his back. Stiles jumped off Derek’s back, a knife in both of his hands. Without breaking a sweat, he run towards where the werewolves were charging Jackson, and jumped on one’s back, pressing a thin piece of string on his neck. He pressed one foot on the werewolf’s back, and pulled the string. 

The werewolf growled in pain, and gurgled on his blood, before there was a sickening noise as the head rolled on the forest’s ground.

Derek snarled at the woman, and she looked at him and bared her fangs, before letting out an ear piercing scream. It was more powerful than Lydia’s scream, because it seemed like it was penetrating the deepest ends of one’s skull and all the werewolves fell on the ground for a moment.

Stiles growled at her, and pulled out one of the silver daggers as he launched himself at her. She hissed, and tried to duck out of the way, as the spark attacked her with the spear. “I killed you once, and I’ll do it again!” he said, angry as he attacked her. And then she opened her eyes.

Her orbs were empty, a dark chamber with no eyes, just darkness. She bared her teeth at Stiles. She made a series of hissing noises, but Stiles didn’t need a translator.

_ You took my eyes. _

Stiles tried to get another good hit at her. “I took your eyes, and I _burnt them._ ” He told her, kicking her in the stomach.

Blood was tickling down her mouth. 

_ I’ll kill your pups. _

Stiles growled at her, only to notice that Isaac was almost succumbing over the harpies. Magic usually meant that Stiles became more easily tired, but right now he was high on adrenaline. He took out the dagger and then shouted. “ _E fofelang le ho bolaea!_ ” he ordered, as he stabbed the other dagger on a werewolf who tried to sneak on Allison.

When he turned back, the woman was standing on top of Derek, as she screamed right in his face. Stiles’ eyes widened in horror as he saw the werewolf turning back into human form as blood tickled down from one of his ears.

He dropped a hand on the ground and called out the strength from the deepest point of Beacon Hills. He called out the ancient magic of the Nematon. “ _Misertus_!” he called, his own voice booming in the woods. He saw the arms flying out of Lydia and Allison’s hands as the rest of the barely alive monsters fell on the floor, consummating.

The woman was thrown away from Derek, and hit the trees before she could successfully bite him. Stiles didn’t pause, and immediately ran towards Derek. The werewolf was alive, but seemed very dazed, a long dark wound on his arm. Stiles forced himself to ignore it, and focused on his own breathing, as he placed both hands on Derek’s chest. He closed his eyes and started muttering words, slowly and carefully and continuously, until the wound started to disappear. 

He kept going not opening his eyes, until Derek finally pushed his hand away. “Stiles. I’m fine.” He promised. 

Stiles didn’t open his eyes. “She got away, didn’t she?” he asked, quietly.

“Do you want us to track her down?” asked Boyd immediately ready. 

Stiles finally opened his eyes, and turned to look at the rest of the pack. His eyes were burning green, as he assessed the injuries of the pack and a shiver ran through them. Stiles seemed furious. He snapped his fingers and the book came straight into his hands. “I’ll see you at Derek’s.” he said in the end, voice ice cold. Then he put a hand on Derek’s chest, and they both disappeared.

* * *

The pack made their way back slower. They didn’t know what was waiting for them, but they weren’t eager to see for themselves. Stiles had never been angry at them before. Never, and it scared them more than they’d admit. Usually Stiles avoided using his magic, but today he had just allowed it to take control of him, and it had been… terrifying.

When they finally made it back, they found Stiles standing in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, and Derek just sitting down, a new bad aid over his injured arm.

“Explain.” Ordered Stiles, his eyes back to normal, but his tone icy.

Scott didn’t even stutter, and immediately told the story. About how Aiden and Ethan made their lives a living hell in school, and the party, the deal, the lies and the summoning. The rest remained silent, as Stiles’ eyes burned on Scott’s face, Derek listening to their heartbeats.

When they finished, neither said anything for a second. Then Stiles spoke. “You could have died.” He said instead. His shoulders went down, his hands curled into fists. “You could have fucking died! Could you not, I don’t know, ask? Tell me and Derek what’s going on? Tell your own parents? I know I am not your actual mother, and Derek’s isn’t your father, but what the fuck, guys? I care about you!” The pack made a few steps back. “All I could think about, was what I’d do if I found out one of you had ended up killed, and let me tell you, it would not have been pretty. There is a reason why I don’t let you handle my books, or help me re write them! They are dangerous, and you must stay away from them! I…” Stiles’ voice broke. He gave them one look, before running to Derek’s room and locking the door.

Boyd put a hand on Allison’s shoulder, who hadn’t realised that she was crying. She had never seen Stiles look so angry and disappointed at them, and it hurt. More than it should have if a friend had been angry at her.

Derek shook his head, lips pressed tight. “What were you thinking?” he almost growled. His mate was in distress because of the betas, and it was taking him a lot not to lash out at them. 

Jackson flinched, and Erica just looked down at her feet, not saying anything. Derek sighed. They were his betas. It hurt to see them like that, but he had to go to Stiles first. He shook his head at them and opened the bedroom door with his spare key.

Stiles was laying in bed, eyes closed and sniffing from under the blanket. He didn’t say anything, as Derek dropped in bed with him. He held Stiles close to him, and the teen put his head on his chest. “I was so worried…” he let out, sighing.

Derek nodded. “I was worried too. It’s normal.” He told him, drawing circles on his back, trying to console him and ignore the pitiful sniffs that came from the other side of the door.

“We should ground them.” Proposed Stiles, looking at him from under his lashes. 

The werewolf wasn’t sure he was kidding or not. “Hmm.” He said, in the end.

“Discipline, Derek.” He continued, before letting out a frustrated noise. “Ugh, I hate them.” He dragged the ‘hate’, before plopping his face back in the pillow.

Derek didn’t need to hear his heart to answer him. “What a big, huge, fat lie.”

Stiles glared at him. “I hate you too.” He added.

Derek grinned at him. “Do not.” He answered, and arched an eyebrow at Stiles’ attempt to head-butt his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Derek spoke again. “Stiles?”

“Hm?” answered the spark, holding his eyes close. 

“They are still outside the door.” He told him. Stiles didn’t reply. “I can hear Isaac sobbing a little.” Still silence. “And Erica.” When Stiles didn’t reply, he moved closer to him. “Jackson is sniffing.” Stiles put a pillow over his head. Derek knew he wasn’t going to last and smirked. “They all smell very distressed.”

Stiles growled and snapped up his head. He gave Derek an accusingly glare, which the werewolf answered with a cocky smile, and looked at the door. He sighed. “Get in, you little runts.” He ordered.

After a few seconds, the door cracked open and the pack’s faces appeared in the doorway. Lydia had smudged make up on her face, Erica was sniffing loudly, and Jackson was rubbing his eyes, pretending not to care. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Get in here.” He said, opening his arms for further invitation.

Isaac immediately moved, jumping between Derek and Stiles on the big bed, and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist, his back on Derek’s chest. Lydia snuggled right on the other side, wrapping her arms around him. Jackson slid at her feet, while Allison and Scott cuddled right behind Derek, with Allison big spooning the shit out of the Alpha. Boyd was right next to Jackson, with Erica positioned in a way that allowed her to touch every single member of the pack in the most obnoxious way possible.

“You are the silliest idiotic friends teenagers pack mates I could have ever asked for, and I hate that you made me worry so much. But I still love you.” Said Stiles, with a sigh. Derek smirked, and Stiles reached over Isaac to hit him on the head.

The Alpha glared. “What did I do?” he asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “I could feel the power of your smirk.” He answered, and the pack chuckled.

A beat. Then. “You guys are still grounded.” There were some groans, but nobody argued.

* * *

If they were extra clingy the next morning, nobody mentioned it.

* * *

“You guys go.” Encouraged Stiles as the rest of the Pack waited for him at the front of the school. He received a curios glance from them, but they didn’t say anything and walked back into lesson. 

Stiles grinned at Derek, and they both made their ways towards where they had already spotted the twins. Aiden had his back pack on his back, as Ethan parked his motorcycle.

The werewolf turned around, to find themselves face to face with Stiles and Derek. The human was smirking at them, and Derek was glaring and flexing his arms.

Stiles grinned, as they paled. “Hey, Ethan. I owe you a dance.

* * *

Stiles walked into lesson a few seconds before the bell went, and settled down between Erica and Allison. Both of them looked at him, confused, but he just grinned back at them.

Halfway through the lesson, the door opened, and Ethan and Aiden made their way back inside. Their clothes were ruffled, and they had traces of blood on their mouths, but other ways, they had completely healed. 

“What are you thinking to-” the teacher was cut off, as Ethan and Aiden walked towards Stiles’ Pack, and deposited a bunch of roses and chocolate on the girls’ desk, a soft peluche and chocolate on Isaac’s and cookies and chocolate for the rest. 

Stiles accepted his with a sarcastic “Thanks”, while the rest just stared dumbstruck. 

Then they hurriedly sat back down, glaring at the students who just stared at them agape. The teacher looked confused, then cleared her throat and started the lesson.

People often forget the rule number one of BHHS: 

_ No one messes up with the Hale-Stilinski Pack _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions for yall:  
> WHO IS THE WOMAN?  
> WHY DID STILES BURN HER EYES?  
> HOW DOES THIS RELATE TO NEW YORK?  
> WHY DOES STILES HATEE USING MAGIC?


	2. Please believe me (Okay, but pretty face Theo said that...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo arrives with Beacon Hills, and Derek realises that he doesn't know as much as he would like about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said 9-10k and now its flipping 12k. I am sorry, okay?!

Saturday evening at the Argent’s house wasn’t a regular thing for the Pack, but it did happen. Stiles pushed Allison off him, as he stood up. The girl gave a small groan, but didn’t other ways wake up. _What an awful host_ , he mused, trying to hide a smile. Scott was currently being massacred at Guitar Hero by Lydia, while Erica braided Isaac’s hair not too far away. Boyd and Jackson were napping as well.

“Where are you going?” Asked Isaac, as Erica fiddled with hairband in her hands. Stiles made a vague motion towards the door and muttered ‘ _bathroom’_. No one answered anything, and Stiles casually slipped out of the door. He walked past the male bathroom, and descended the staircase towards were Chris Argent was watching the TV.

Stiles didn’t often use magic: he couldn’t help but think that he could lose control and become like… Like her. But he needed it, now. It was important.

Chris looked up to him when the teenage spark appeared inside the living room, and Stiles just smiled at him.

"Hi, Chris." he said, his voice slow and careful. Chris gave him a nod and waited for whatever he was going to say. Although the Argent's and Derek's Pack had an agreement and a small truce, it didn't mean their behaviour towards each other was any different or less tense. Sure, he was dating Peter, but from what everyone understood, the feelings didn't extend to Stiles, Derek or especially Scott.

Stiles sent a prayer for his mother to forgive him, and flashed green eyes at the werewolf hunter. Chris' eyes went dull and he stared at Stiles blankly, his head crooked to the side.

A shiver ran through Stiles, to see the werewolf hunter suddenly so compliant and utterly defenceless. If he ever found out, Peter was so going to kick his ass. He took a deep breath. "What do you know about Atalanta?" he asked him, his eyes still flashing green.

Chris spoke in a monotone voice. "Atalanta was a woman who was raised like a man by her father, and that was promised to Artemis from the moment she was born. At the tender age of 17 she took an oath of virginity and consecrated her life to the goddess. She was of fine beauty and many men came to her asking for her hand in marriage. Atalanta would always dare them to race against her, but at one simple condition: whoever won against her, would marry her; but whoever lost, would be killed by her. No man ever won the race.

Then a man came, Hippomenes. He was a smart and gentle soul, and managed to make Atalanta fall in love with him. Artemis found out, and was furious. She watched as Hippomenes raced Atalanta and won against her, using tricks and not racing correctly. So the goddess punished them both: she killed Hippomenes for tricking one of the girls she had bestowed her blessing upon, and cursed Atalanta. She took away her amazing qualities and good looks, and replaced them with evil beauty and dark magic. She is immortal to everything except silver, fire and holy water. 

A few months ago, someone partially murdered her, and burned both her eyes. We don’t know is she is still dead or she is somehow alive.”

Stiles assessed the information for a few moments before nodding. He picked up a glass of water from the table and let his eyes return to normal. It was always a strain, turning off his heightened senses. "Thanks, Mr Argent." he said, motioning to the glass of water, as the werewolf hunter just blinked in confusion. Then, the spark returned upstairs.

* * *

Stiles sighed for a moment, looking down to the uncovered ground in front of the tree. There were two boxes in buried in the roots. One of them was a bright yellow, carefully sealed. There were about a 50 of books inside, all closed. The other one was red, unsealed, with about 10 books inside. Stiles placed the dark book he had in his hand inside the red box, and closed it carefully, not pausing to look at either of the books already there. Then he slowly pushed it back at the roots of the tree, and started covering the tree with dirt again. Once he was finished, he cleaned his hands on his trousers. He picked up the shovel he took and walked towards the back of the tree.

There was a small cabin, that Stiles and his family had built years prior, that was perfectly camouflaged in the thick foliage. He didn’t pause to look inside, and just threw the shovel in and closed the door. 

The spark finally started to make his way back home, hands in the pockets of his favourite red hoodie. He was almost at his house when he heard the shuffling sound of someone moving in his direction. Stiles stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t afraid. He was just confused as to who could be out in the woods at this time of the night. If his clock wasn’t broken, then it was about 11.50 pm. 

A dark figure appeared in front of him, and Stiles drew a sigh. “Hey, Sourwolf.” He called, walking towards the werewolf.

Derek frowned, as the teenager gave him a peck on the cheek. “I didn’t smell your scent anywhere near here.” He said, taking a long sniff. He frowned again, puzzled and then looked at him in confusion. “What are you even doing here? You have school tomorrow.” he reminded him, to which Stiles grinned, and put a finger on his lips. 

“Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.” He sang, intertwining his fingers with Derek’s. 

The werewolf stared at him and rolled his eyes. “Are you brainwashing Erica with the show or is she brainwashing you?” He deadpanned. 

The spark laughed, guiding him back to his house. “It’s a team work. If we watch it together, we won’t have to watch Shannara Chronicles with Allison.” He explained, shrugging. 

Derek arched an eyebrow. “What about compromise?” He asked, to which the spark gave him a shit eating grin. 

“What is a compromise? Is it something you eat?” 

Stiles’ father was about to jump in his cruiser when he spotted his son. Stiles grinned at him, and waved with his free hand. “Heyy, daddy-o!”

The Sheriff arched an eyebrow and made a grand show of checking the time on his phone. He looked unimpressed at Stiles and Derek. “It’s past midnight.” He told them.

Stiles huffed, and Derek nodded gravelly. “I found him running around in the woods.” He confided the man, and Stiles poked a finger in his chest .

“You traitor.” He muttered, letting go of his hand. Then he smirked at sheriff. “do not worry, oh father mine. I am going to sleep right now.”

His father gave a pointed look at their still entwined fingers, and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on, dad. You and I both know that if you tell him not to come in with me, he would wait until you are gone and then climb from the window, so…” he shrugged.

The Sheriff sighed, and fixed Derek with a steady look. “No funny business until he’s 18.” He said, leaving no room for debate. Stiles tried not to look too smug, while Derek nodded hastily, before pulling Stiles back in the house.

The werewolf threw his shoes and climbed on the teenager’s bed, while Stiles started taking off his clothes. “Stiles?” he called, after a few moments.

The spark turned to him with a smile. “Yes, pumpkin?” he replied, his smile stretching at Derek’s eyeroll.

The werewolf returned serious. “Me and Peter have to go to an Alpha conference, this weekend.” He started.

Stiles looked at him wide eyed. “Dude! That’s great! Working on alliances and that kind of stuff?” he asked, putting on one of his tees and climbing on the bed next to Derek.

The werewolf nodded, absently petting Stiles’ hair. “I would have taken you, but the Pack would not have liked knowing that both you and I were gone, no matter how short the time notice.” He explained to him.

Stiles shrugged. “Ah, don’t worry. It will be fine. I’ll miss you, though.”

Derek cupped his cheek in his hand. He gave him one of those rare and sincere, shy smiles. “I’ll miss you too, Stiles.”

* * *

If there was something Stiles hated more than spiders and rabbit killers, it was the woods. Especially the parts of the woods that he and his mother had never explored before. Hell, the majority of his nightmare _did_ take place there.

Which was why it didn’t make any sense for him to be standing alone, in the middle of an unexplored portion of the woods, without his friends in sight and no bat in his hands.   
“Okay, guys, we played long enough, what about we get back home now?” He said, loud enough for everyone within range to hear.

The pack didn’t answer but he was positive he heard Jackson chuckle from somewhere up north.

Stiles gave a sigh. He was stuck in the woods with the pack and no adults there to supervise. Allison and Lydia had taken off with their respective boyfriends, Erica had taken Isaac away with her, and Boyd had chosen a single lonely man hunt instead of pairing up with Stiles. What a betrayer.

He wasn’t authorised to use his powers because, as Boyd pointed out (fuck you Boyd) it was basically allowing him to cheat. “Guys, come on!” he shouted again. This time, he got no response.

He put his hand in his pocket, looking for his phone, when he blocked. More than seeing it, he almost felt the change. He couldn’t hear any of the birds around chirping. The trees around him seem to thicken and the silence was eerie in the clearing.

Only, this wasn’t the clearing he had been in a few seconds ago. Like for example, he was sure the half cut Nematon hadn’t been there before.

The pack had told him how the Nematon existed in Beacon Hills, and although he had never ran in such a tree in his whole life, he knew it was it. Something else he knew was that Nematon usually meant one thing: trouble. This didn’t stop Stiles from moving towards the tree rather than as far from it as his legs could take him. Hey, allow him to be curios.

He cautiously moved closer to the enormous tree and stared at it with narrowed eyes. Making sure the tree knew who was the Alpha in that place.

He needed to stop spending so much time around werewolves. From what he had gathered from the pack, the tree was dead. But it still kept radiating some sort of magic or electricity. Some sort of current, a humming that went from the roots right throughout the entire clearing.

Stiles crouched out next to the tree, drawn to it like moth to a flame. He fingers buzzed with energy as he slowly put a hand on the log.

His eyes flashed green immediately, the burst of energy from the tree taking him by surprise. This tree was not dead. It was alive and well, and was shaking with lethal and powerful energy. 

It was too much for Stiles. He tried to move his hand away, but it seemed stuck. Images flashed through his mind: Jackson turning into a werewolf; Allison attacking Derek’s pack; Boyd, Erica and Isaac being bitten; Jackson turning into a snake-like creature, the kanima; Lydia, screaming her head off; Scott being bit by Peter; a whole house burning into ashes, the screaming of children and adults being heard from afar; a younger Derek cradling the dead body of a petite girl with large brown eyes…

Stiles felt his knees giving him away, and he fell face first into the mud.

* * *

When he woke up, he was standing in the middle of a room, the heat burning his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself out in the open, surrounded by…

His breath hitched in his throat. There, at equal distance from himself, was the Pack. Tied up to a poles, a gag on their mouth and a small stash of leaves and small pieces of wood at their feet.

His eyes widened, as he went saw Derek’s red angry eyes, Lydia’s ruined make up, Erica’s trashed hair, Scott’s unconscious face, Isaac’s pitiful look, Jackson’s terrified gaze, Allison’s tear smeared face and Boyd’s struggling body.

_ You must choose. _

Stiles whipped his head towards the sound of the noise. Atalanta was standing not too far from him, a lighter in her hand and a blank face. Only then Stiles noticed the gasoline lines that went from where he and her were standing to every single member of the pack.

“What?” he growled at her, the panic already churning inside his stomach.

She regarded him with a snarl, her eyes opening to show the empty sockets. _You must choose, son of Claudia._

Stiles looked at the woman with fury. What kind of game did she think she was playing at? There was no such thing as him choosing one of them over the others. Never. “Free them.” He ordered, trying and failing to flash his eyes. In horror he realised how his powers didn’t seem to work in there.

She growled at him. _Choose, or they will die. And you’ll watch them burn._

Stiles shook his head, desperate now to find a way to save his friends. He couldn’t let this happen, not to Derek, not to Isaac, not the Pack. “What do you want?” he asked, almost spatting at her.

She touched the lighter, merrily. _Nothing. Just seeing you suffer is enough._ She flared her nose at him _. Or smelling your fear, since I CAN’T SEE._

She never spoke once, the words just intruding in Stiles’ brain, but she let out an ear piercing scream at the last bit, that had Stiles flinch away from the sound. 

_ Choose, Spark!  _ She commanded, the lighter in her hands. 

Stiles shook, giving the werewolves and humans a look. They looked at him with some sort of passive acceptance, as if they knew Stiles wouldn’t save them and that was okay.

It wasn’t fucking okay.

_ Your time is up.  _ Stiles’ face jerked towards her, only to find his face and body suddenly glued to the ground unable to move. Atalanta smiled at her, all fangs and dead black sockets, and flicked up the lighter.

“No, stop, please!” managed Stiles through his unmoving lips. His palms were sweating, and his eyes started stinging as she took out a match from her pocket. She fired it and then, simply threw it in the gasoline lines.

“No!” screamed Stiles, as he watched in horror the fire lines moving quickly towards each of the pack members. “No, stop!” shouted the teenagers, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as the leaves were the stakes were positioned started burning.

_ This is going to make it better.  _ Atalanta snapped her fingers, sending the gags right in the pile of fire. Immediately, the room was filled with pained and terrified screams. “Stop, stop!” screamed Stiles, as the rest of the pack howled and sobbed in pain.

The smoke was making it harder to breath and the smell of burned flesh started filling the room. Stiles’ own screams became louder and more animalistic as the werewolves’ skin kept burning. 

Jackson and Erica had stopped screaming, completely limp as their stake burned, and Allison’s bottom half was hauled in flames. Derek’s face was contorted between Alpha and human, his screams atrocious to Stiles.

“NO!” He kept screaming, watching his pack burn before his eyes.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a start, a scream at his lips and sweating copiously. His heart was hammering fast in his chest, and his skin felt clammy as if he had just run a marathon and forgot to get a shower.

He was in his bed, in his room. He looked around and saw Derek sitting in a corner eating something.

“Derek?!” he called, his voice croaking and sounding like tears even to his own ears. When had Derek got back?

The werewolf didn’t move, although he should have heard the teen talking. Stiles frowned, standing up and moving to were Derek was sitting, head low and eating.

An urge to vomit assaulted him when he saw what Derek was eating. Laying on the table, bloodstained and rotting, were the severed heads of the rest of the pack members. And Derek’s fangs were stuck in Isaac’s blond head.

“DEREK, STOP!” He shouted, holding a hand to his mouth. The werewolf’s head snapped in Stiles’ direction and he snarled at him. His eyes weren’t the usual alpha red, they were dark black, and his mouth was covered in blood. 

He stood up, spitting… Stiles’ stomach churmed. Derek had just spat on the floor one of Isaac’s eyes.

The werewolf stalked towards Stiles, who started backing away, unable to think of a single spell or any way of getting Derek away. “No… Derek stop…” he found himself whispering.

The werewolf growled, and Stiles found the rest of Melissa’ and the sheriff’s on the floor behind him. This… This was a nightmare.

Derek snarled at Stiles, and the teen flinched as he threw himself at him. A cry left his mouth when Derek’s mouth pierced his arm.

* * *

Stiles threw up his legs, screaming as pain shot in his arms. “FUCK!” He screamed, opening his eyes.

He was laying on the ground, surrounded by the rest of the pack. Lydia was looking at him with a worried gaze, while everyone else looked a step away from freaking the fuck out. 

Isaac was next to him, guiltily leeching away the pain from the bite, the offending fangs still outstretched. Stiles frowned at him, shifting up. “Did you just try to turn me?” he asked, offended.

Allison shook her head, playing with her hair. “Stiles, you weren’t waking up.” She said, batting her long lashes at him.

Stiles still felt the residue of the nausea in his throat, and shook his head. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?” asked Erica, her voice shrill. She wiped tears from her eyes. “You were just laying here, barely breathing and screaming every now and then! I have every fucking damn right to fucking worry!”

Stiles flinched, and put a hand over his temple. His head was pounding, and he was cold sweating. Jackson’s voice was low and threatening. “Did someone attack you?” he asked, looking around them.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and winced in pain. “Just that tree.” He muttered, pointing behind Isaac.

He took a deep breath, before noticing how the pack was staring at him worriedly. “What.” He said, confused.

Scott shook his head. “Stiles, there isn’t any tree here.” He said, gravelly.

Stiles whipped his head around, and nearly lost consciousness again. But Scott was right. The Nematon wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The spark stared speechless at the point where the tree was supposed to be, blinking slowly. What the actual fuck?

“I say we call Derek.” Said Boyd, gravelly.

Stiles immediately stood up. “Nope, that it’s not happening.” He ignored the way everything seemed to be swimming around him, and put a hand on Isaac’s arm. “He had that pack thingy and I am fine.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “Stiles, you don’t look ‘fine’. You look like shit.” She informed him, crossing her arms on her chest. “Boyd is right, we should…”

“We should listen to Stiles!” interrupted the spark. “Thanks for your kind words, Lyds, but I’m fine. There is no need to call Derek.”

Allison shook her head. “Stiles, we are just worried. No one could wake you up! It took Isaac biting you to snap out of it.” She insisted.

Stiles smiled gently. “Listen guys. Whatever the hell happened… it’s gone. I am fine now, so what about we go home, I get a pizza, shower and go to sleep? There is school tomorrow.”

After a lot of grumbling, the pack came to an agreement: Jackson, Scott and Isaac would sleep over at Stiles’ and no one would mention anything to Derek.

Isaac and Scott snuggled in bed with Stiles, squeezing him in the middle, while Jackson was laying at his feet. Stiles would never complain about them being too hot again, thank you god for werewolves amen.

“You are hogging the blankets!” complained Isaac.

“You have your feet on my face.” Retorted Jackson, pushing said feet away.

“Sorry, those are my feet.” Answered Scott, apologetically. 

“Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.” Mumbled Stiles, face planted in the pillow. Finally they fell silent. After a few seconds, they all dozed off.

* * *

Stiles knew what was up the moment he opened his eyes and found himself as a ghost levitating on top of his human self, Isaac, Scott and Jackson.

He stared for a few seconds at the way Isaac was almost hiding under his arm and Scott face was pressed in his neck. Even Jackson had his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist.

He teared his gaze from the image, a strange twist in his heart and turned towards the door. He knew what this was. A _medium-meeting_ , something that magical creatures such as witches, fairies and sparks could create to speak to each other in neutral zones. He also knew who had opened this one.

He walked out the door and into the white room. Atalanta was standing there, eyes closed and sitting cross legged on the floor. Like him, she was ethereal, a ghost.

_ Stiles _ . She started, not looking up at him.

Stiles sat down right in front of her, hand crossed over his chest. “What do you want from us.” He asked in the end, forcing to keep his voice calm.

For the first time, she opened her mouth in a smile _. I never wanted anything to do with you, son of Claudia. But then you crossed my path one too many times. Now, I have to hurt you and everyone you love._

Stiles gritted his teeth. “You killed my mother.” He accused, staring at her with hatred. 

She let out a low guttural sound. Was that a laugh? What the hell. _You killed your own mother, Stiles._

The spark growled at her. “Shut the fuck up.” He glared. “You got me once, you won’t get me again. I saw you killing her.” He spat. Then he stood up to his full height. “You won’t be killing anymore of my friends. They are protected from you!”

Atalanta merely smiled. _Are they, now, Stiles? All of them?_ She bared her fangs, as she started to disappear. I’ll see you soon, oh son of Claudia.

Stiles stared at the spot where she disappeared. “Great. I can’t wait.”

* * *

The next morning, Stiles felt like someone had taken him and thrown him into the pit of Hell and let him steam at low temperature for 5 centuries. His body was shaking, shivering despite the cold and his eyes were a little watery.

Under the hot jet of water, his skin felt too tight and too clammy, and under the cold jet just too chilly. No in between. And despite Isaac’s protests, he still went to school.

“You look like death awakened.” Commented Malia, as she and Stiles made their way towards the lockers. The were coyote had noticed how Stiles seemed to be barely standing on his feet, and decided to make her job making sure he got to his friends in one piece.

Stiles swallowed painfully, his eyes barely open. “I’m fine, Malia.” He croaked.

It had been three days since the meeting with the Nematon and Atalanta, and Stiles was sick. He was beyond sick. It had started like a flu, a cold, and it had spread to every single one of his muscles. Every movement was a struggle, every breath was a physical struggle. It was hard even keeping his eyes open.

Malia stared at him with her lips pursed at the evident lie. The spark ignored her, opening his locker room with shaking fingers. The sound of the locker opening hurt his ears and he recoiled from it, Malia’s eyes tracking every single one of his movement. Despite not being part of the pack, she seemed to be very concerned with him. It was… sweet.

A wave of pain hit him, making him almost fall on the floor. He didn’t just because Malia was quick enough to catch him. “Shit.” He muttered, weakly trying to pull himself upright.

Malia stared at his weak attempts and rolled her eyes. “Okay, enough.” She decided. Without any effort, she put a hand under his knees and held him in her arms.

“Malia…” he groaned, blushing in embarrassment. He could hear people whispering loudly about who Malia was holding, and was glad that at least his face was hidden in her breasts. Well, it could have been worse, right? 

“Stiles, see that very small thing that’s running in the woods to sit and die, and disappear into nothingness forever?” she asked, as she walked out of the school building.

Stiles frowned. “No?” he tried.

Malia’s smirk was almost audible in her words. “Too bad. That was the remaining of your masculinity.”

“Malia, I hate you very much.”

“I love you too.”

Stiles didn’t manage to make a sarcastic comment, because he heard the worried notes of his Pack mates.

“Malia! What happened to him?” asked Erica, appearing next to them in a millisecond.

“I’m fine…” started Stiles, just as Malia answered with “He just lost his senses and nearly fainted in the corridors.” Stiles shot her a glare and she answered with sticking out her tongue. Because they were both poster models for maturity.

“That’s it, we are going to Deaton after school.” Decided the banshee, glaring at Stiles.

“Guys, I’m fin-” he started, but she interrupted again.

“I dare you to say that you are fine, Stiles. I dare you.” Said Lydia, eyes blazing. Stiles closed his mouth. Malia looked at Lydia with new found reverence, while the read head just glowered at him.

The rest of the pack decided quickly that a trip to Deaton wasn’t a bad idea, and ignored Stiles’ protests. The teenager was hauled inside Lydia’s car with Erica and Boyd at either side of him, Allison shot gunning.

If he was honest to himself, Stiles was immensely grateful for his friends. Without them, chances were that he would had probably sucked it up until it stopped. Or he died. Whichever came first, Stiles wasn’t picky.

“I’ll cover you.” Waved Malia, as Isaac and Jackson hauled Stiles to his feet. Maybe Malia could get away with carrying him, but no way Stiles was about to get his dignity crushed once again.

“If Mr Harris asks…” started Scott, and Malia rolled her eyes.

“Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?” she asked, widening her eyes slightly. The spark would have smiled, but his head hurt too much.

He let the werewolves manhandle him in Jackson’s car, and leant in, putting his head on Boyd’s shoulder. He hadn’t done anything strenuous, and here he was, already sweating.

After a few minutes of just silent driving they finally made it to the vet. Stiles looks at the office with a little worry on his face. The last time he went to visit Deaton, was a little after his mother’s death, with Theo.

Since he came back, although the rest of the pack had gone plenty of times, he had kind of unintentionally avoided following them. And now he was there.

“Come on, Stiles.” Huffed Boyd, as he and Erica helped him out of the room. He pretended not to notice the way her hand was hovering at the back of his neck, taking a little of his pain away, and focused on the man that was now standing on the doorway.

Deaton looked politely surprised at seeing them all standing awkwardly in front of the door. “Ms Martin, Ms Argent, Ms Reyes, Scott, Mr Lahey, Mr Whittemore, Mr Boyd and Mr Stilinski. How can I help the Hale pack today?” he asked, stepping aside and allowing them to come inside.

Boyd, because Boyd was a little shit like Malia, and didn’t care about Stiles’ reputation, swept him off his feet and carried him inside bride style. Stiles protested weakly and didn’t even manage a glare at Isaac’s amused expression.

The werewolf deposited him on the small bed in the back of the vet’s office, as Deaton reappeared with Lydia in tow and some herbs in his hands. 

“Mr Stilinski…” started the vet.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Deaton. Just call me Stiles. You know my name, and you know me.” He murmured, from where he was laying.

Deaton looked amused. “I do know you. How are you feeling, Stiles?” he asked, pressing some leaves on his neck and forehead.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, and then caught Lydia’s glare. He cleared his throat and spoke again. “Not great. Kind of like I’m burning but I’m also very cold? And it’s like I have the flu, but everything else hurts, too?” he tried to explain.

Deaton seemed to understand, and regarded Stiles with a look of studied patience. “When was the last time you saw your familiar?” he asked, with a piercing gaze. Stiles avoided looking at him, and the vet sighed. “This is why human familiars are the worst.”

The vet picked up some herbs and put them in a glass of water. As he mixed them, he started talking to Stiles again. “This is going to help a little, but there is nothing I can do about it. You need to get your familiar back, and maybe break the bond.”

Stiles twisted his hands, uncomfortably. “Do I have to break the bond?” he asked, biting on his lower lip.

Deaton gave him a slow sad smile. “No, but if you keep staying so far from each other, it might end up killing you both. And from your conditions right now, I can guarantee you, he isn’t in a better shape than you are.”

The werewolves just looked confused between them, while Lydia and Boyd started speaking to each other in low voices, gaze darting from Lydia’s phone to Stiles’ face.

The spark nodded. “Yeah. It would help knowing where he is, wouldn’t it?” he murmured, a hand on his temple.

Deaton didn’t answer, and handed him a cup of green liquid. The teenager pulled a face, and then emptied the cup in his mouth. He looked at Deaton for a second, tasting the drink in his mouth. “Rosemary and basil, for sure. Maybe honey, too?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Deaton looked pleased. “Well done, Stiles.” He congratulates him, like a puppy. 

Stiles squints at him for a moment, and the shrugs. The vet put some rosemary, basil and half a vase of honey in a box and handed it to Stiles. “Take this at least twice a day. It won’t help with your nightmares, though.” He added.

Erica looked at the vet sharply. She was positive that none of them had mentioned Stiles _still_ having nightmares. The spark grinned at her and the vet, and jumped off the bed. Scott was at his side before he could tumble over, and the teenager shot him a grateful smile. “Thanks anyway, doctor!” he called, urging Scott to walk him outside.

“It’s been a pleasure.” He said, with the sincerest voice. Seriously, what was up with that guy? Why was he just so plainly… passive gentle?

The moment Stiles was safely hauled into Allison’s car, with the huntress, Erica and Boyd, the questioning begun.

“What is a familiar?” asked Allison, staring at the road.

Lydia turned to face him, looking thunderous. “Who the hell did you bound yourself to, Stilinski?” she demanded.

Boyd nudged him. “Why the fuck did you bound yourself to a human?”

Erica growled at him. “You are still having nightmares?” she pressed.

Stiles closed his eyes, overwhelmed. He knew it would have been pointless trying to avoid the questions. “A familiar is usually an animal, with which a human can bound itself to so that he can be… anchored, I guess? It helps control magic, especially when you don’t have a pack. 

My familiar is a human, who you know, but obviously don’t remember. And don’t give me that look, Lydia.

I didn’t bound myself on purpose. It was an accident, that happened while I was in New York. And I won’t say anything more about this, either. Or New York.

And yeah, I always have nightmares. Especially when I don’t have my pillow.” He finished.

Erica looked confused, and Lydia rolled her eyes. “He means Derek.” She explained, then narrowed her eyes at Stiles. Her universal sign language for _this is nowhere near finish yet._

Stiles closed his eyes, and leant on Boyd.

* * *

“Chocolate or vanilla?” asked Allison, looking at the pastries in her box with narrowed eyes.

“Whichever, I don’t care.” Mumbled morosely Stiles from somewhere under the duvet. “Since they are both better than whatever I cook anyway, apparently.” He added.

Allison rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever you _don’t_ cook. Stiles, you haven’t touched the cook in like two days.”

“Well, Lydia said she doesn’t like my cooking!” he protested, glaring at her. His face was still very pale from the latest nightmare.

Allison sighed. “Stiles. No one said anything about your cooking. Lydia just asked if we could order a normal pizza, for once.”

The spark sniffed. “She obviously meant that my food sucks and that she would rather have those tasteless tomato and cheese bread crust filled with air and greasy shit over the fine Stilinski cuisine.” He said, miserably.

The huntress caressed his hair. “Come on, now, none of that. No crying, okay?” 

Stiles sniffed. “The whole pack is getting tired of me anyway.” He added, continuing his auto commiseration. 

“No they are not. They just want you to smile again.” Probed the girl, and Stiles snorted.

“Kind of hard when I can’t even close my eyes without seeing stuff I’d rather not see.” He mused, and finally looked up at her.

“What are your nightmares like?” she asked him, instead. 

Stiles looked for a second like a deer caught in headlights. Allison looked at him in confusion as he grabbed a chocolate donut and shoved it in his mouth. “Very realistic.” He said in the end, and then yawned.

Isaac’s head appeared in the doorway. “Derek called! He said they are at the station, so we are going to get them. You guys coming?” he asked, bouncing with enthusiasm.

“Of course!” said Allison, jumping up. She looked down at Stiles, and her mouth fell open. The teenager was already asleep, the dark circles by his eyes very pronounced. He finally looked a little peaceful, so she just motioned to Isaac, and they left the room.

_ “I’m going to kill you.” Said Stiles, his voice low and steady. He stared at the creature in front of him with distaste. “A son of the moon, a filthy werewolf. Of course this human would adopt you.”  _

_ Isaac and Jackson snarled at him, but they were both shaking. They had dried blood on their clothes and faces, and there was terror in their eyes. _

_ Stiles laughed. “You are just his pets. I, the Nogitsune, I am his real friend!” he started suddenly to scream. “I AM HIS ONLY FRIEND! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE DARKNESS THAT STILES HIDES! ONLY I WILL! STILES KILLED BEFORE, AND HE’LL DO IT AGAIN!” _

_ The room shook around him with his words, and Isaac let out a whine. _

Only it wasn’t the room around him shaking, it was Stiles being shook awake. And it wasn’t Isaac whining softly, it was Derek.

The werewolf was still in his travelling clothes, and even his shoes were still on. The lights downstairs were still on, and from the excited voices, he could tell the whole Pack was assembled there.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. “Stiles, baby, are you okay?” he asked worried. Derek only called him baby when he was worried or when he needed to calm down Stiles.

Only then the spark realised how fast his heart was still beating, and his lower lip quivered. Suddenly it was all too much: the nightmares, the omitted truths, New York, Derek being finally back…

“Baby, Stiles, what’s wrong?” said Derek urgently, as Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his nose in his chest. The teenager didn’t answer, just forced back the tears, without letting go of him.

“I’ve missed you.” Said Stiles in the end, not moving an inch away from him.

The werewolf sighed and held him tighter. “I’ve missed you too.”

* * *

Derek woke up a lot hotter than when he went to sleep. He grumbled under his breath, and opened his eyes to see Stiles draped on him and Isaac somewhere between his and Stiles’ legs. Erica was pressed possessively around Derek’s back, while Jackson and Lydia were basically hanging off Stiles. Scott was big spooning Boyd from the end of the bed, and Allison was laying behind Erica.

Derek couldn’t help but smile at this. The Pack was amazing when they weren’t being annoying teenagers.

Stiles was still fast asleep, which was weird. Usually, he was the first one to wake up complaining about it being ‘too hot’. Today, however, he was still completely out and holding Derek like his life depended on it.

From Erica and Isaac’s accounts, Stiles had had a few difficult nights since his departure. And of course the teenager hadn’t called to tell him or anything. Typical.

His mind replayed the events of the night before, and his heart clenched a little. He had walked in to find Stiles holding his pillow in his arms, and breathing heavily as he mumbled some words in his sleep. Mostly incomprehensible, but Derek was sure he caught _Nogitsune_ , _New York_ and _killings_. None of which was in the slightest reassuring.

He disentangled himself from the puppy pile in his bed and, ignoring the groans, made his way downstairs.

He was halfway through breakfast when the rest finally started to appear. First Lydia, wearing one of Boyd’s t-shirts only. Then Jackson without a shirt on. Erica had Scott’s pants on and her bra, while Allison looked adorable with Stiles’ hoodie on him. Scott was definitely wearing Isaac’s top, and when they made their way downstairs, Boyd and Isaac were wearing respectively Derek’s black shirt and Jackson’s baggy sweatpants.

If he didn’t know better, Derek would have assumed they were all reduce of a huge orgy.

“Stiles still asleep?” he asked instead to Erica. No one except Boyd had batted an eye at her appearance without shirt, which spoke volumes about what kind of pack they were.

The blond shrugged, picking up her French toast. “He needs all the sleep he can get.” She said instead, sitting down on Jackson’s lap.

Lydia nodded. “It was so horrible to watch. He couldn’t even get two hours of sleep without waking up sweating.” She told him, munching on her own toast.

Derek’s jaw stiffened, but he forced himself to hand the food to his betas and Allison. He wasn’t sure when Allison had become a pack member, but he was happy about it. She was skilled, and gentle, and perfect for Scott.

He was just contemplating if burning the whole house in an attempt to make some pancakes was reasonable enough, when the doorbell rang. Scott looked at Derek questioningly and the werewolf shrugged, perplexed. 

“Could be Peter.” Decided Isaac, as he stood up to go and open the door. The other werewolves pretended to be busy, but both them and the humans had an ear open to whatever was going on at the door. “Uhm, Derek?” Called Isaac after a few moments, and the Alpha was at his side in less than 5 seconds. What he saw confused him to say the least.

There was a teenager standing there. He had short brown/blonde hair and was just a little shorter than Scott. His eyes were blue and intense, but he looked a step away from fainting right there on the spot. He was looking at Isaac like he didn’t even see the others. “Alpha Hale, I ask for your permission to stay in your territory for a bit.” He managed out, before tripping over thin air and almost face planting on the floor.

Isaac’s hand shot out to hold him, before he sent a confused glance at Derek. The Alpha was also worried. The kid looked like he was already half dead. “Bring him in.” He motioned for the living room, while Jackson helped Isaac bring the boy in the house.

The two werewolves carefully put him on one of the couches before turning to look at Derek. “He’s freezing, but he’s also shaking.” Said the blond werewolf, glancing back down at the boy.

“What is your name? And what happened to you?” Asked Derek, looking down at the boy. 

He blinked slowly at Derek, as if only now registering his presence. “Alpha Hale.” He croaked. “I’m Theo, Theo… Stiles.” His voice sort of died at the last word, but Derek was close enough to hear him. He looked at the boy in confusion, but then he followed his gaze to see what he was staring at. 

Stiles was standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at the other werewolf. Then he marched, legs slightly unstable, towards him. He pushed Derek aside without a word and then pulled Theo in a hug.

The Pack was staring at him in open confusion, but Lydia looked like she had figured out something. Boyd caught her eye and they had a silent conversation with their eyes that seemed enough to make him relax. 

Derek rolled his eyes at them and fixated his eyes on his mate and the other werewolf. His wolf was almost barking at him to rip Theo’s throat out, but he started noticing the slight changes in both of them. The smell of sickness around both of them started to dissipate, and the dark circles under their eyes began to disappear. Their breaths quietened down and they stopped shaking. 

Jackson cleared his throat obnoxiously, clearly irritated with how easily Stiles was acting around an unknown werewolf, and Derek couldn’t blame him. Finally, Stiles let go of him, but kept his hands on his. Theo looked at least 10 times better than when he appeared at the door just mere minutes prior.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Bursted Scott when Stiles didn’t offer an explanation for appearing and hugging a complete stranger.

Stiles licked his lips and scratched the back of his head. “Uhm. This is Theo. Theo, this is the Pack.” He said lamely. 

Theo looked up at him sharply, some kind of fury boiling in his eyes. But then he smiled at them, all gentle and soft. “Hi.” He said.

“How do you know him?” Asked Erica, frowning down at the guy. She felt like she knew him, somehow, but she couldn’t remember.

Stiles seemed even more reluctant to answer this question. He avoided Derek’s eyes as he answered. “He’s my ex-boyfriend.” He admitted.   
Before he even knew what he was doing, Derek had grabbed Stiles from the couch and stepped back, growling a little at Theo. Jackson, Erica and Scott were standing in front of their alpha fangs extracted as they stared at Theo.

The werewolf looked bemused at the hostility, while Lydia muttered “drama queens.” Stiles gently pushed Derek aside. “Hey, it’s okay. Ex-boyfriend. It’s fine.” He told him, drawing circles on Derek’s arm.

Theo cleared his throat. “Stiles, can I speak to you? In private?” he asked him, standing up. Erica growled at him, but Stiles put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Hey, Catwoman, it’s okay. He’s not going to eat me.” He joked, and the girl frowned at the choice of words.

“Der? Is it okay?” he asked, and something melt inside Stiles. Although he thought/knew that Theo wouldn’t hurt him, he wanted to make sure Derek was okay with it anyway. It was kind of adorable. The werewolf nodded, and Stiles grinned. He gave him a peck on the cheek, before guiding Theo inside the kitchen.

The spark closed the door behind Theo, and took a deep breath, before tuning to look at Theo.

The werewolf was staring at him with his sharp blue eyes, assessing every one of his movements and just. Staring. Finally, he crossed his arms to his chest and leant on the kitchen counter. “So, are you going to kill this Pack as well?” he asked him.

Stiles closed his eyes at this, and then regarded him with a steady gaze. “No one is going to get hurt this time. This is a new page.” He answered.

“No it’s not.” Said Theo, walking up towards him. “No it’s not, because my sister is still fucking dead and…”

“I did not kill your sister!” snapped Stiles, pushing him away from him. His lower lip was shaking, and his hand twitching. 

Theo gave an ugly laugh. “You were the only person there with me. And don’t give the bullshit _It was Atalanta_ if you still can’t fucking prove it!” he spat.

“Why are you here.” Demanded Stiles, avoiding altogether the question.

“Not for you. I was just trying to find your dad and not die in the process. Since he’s your dad and has your blood, it should help with the bond right?” he asked. Then he looked up at him, angry again. “Break the fucking bond, by the way. Did you leave it hoping you could kill the last Raeken as well?” he demanded, and Stiles flinched at the accusation.

The spark shook his head. “I would never hurt you, Theo.” He promised. “And I don’t know how to break the bond-”

In a second, Theo’s hands were on Stiles’ shoulders shaking him. “Don’t give me this bullshit, Stiles! Why else would you place a bond within us when I hate you at best of the times?”

Stiles stared at him right in the eyes. “Why else would you fuck me against a wall if you hate me at best of the time?”

Memories clouded Stiles and Theo’s eyes immediately. Stiles remembered how Theo had seen him, the first week he had been in New York. There had been no smiles, no gentle touches. Just angry punches and shoves, that turned into angry kisses and rough sex. Screams of anger that turned into moans, and unkind claws dragging down his back.

Theo took a step back. “I didn’t mean to, and I already apologized. Many times.” He reminded him, suddenly deflated.

Stiles stared at him. “It’s statutory rape, since you abused my body without consent. And then left me there and walked off.”

Theo’s eyes flashed. “Cute, almost like that time I went into the woods with you to help you, and woke up in hospital to find out that Tiana was dead. And you were nowhere to be seen.” He said, jaw hardening.

“Theo, I-”

“No. You don’t get to do that. You don’t.” he glanced to the door. “Have fun with your pack. I honestly won’t care if they also end up dead. What I care is that this fucking bond is broken. I don’t care how or when. I don’t want to see you or feel you in pain or whatever.” He looked at him in the eyes. “Not anymore.”

Theo walked up towards the door, and then opened it. He smiled a genuine looking smile as he stepped out. “Thank you so much for your help, Stiles. I am glad coming back here helped. You look better than in New York.”

Stiles had his own fake smile plastered on his mouth. “It’s fine, and I am glad I’m here too. New York totally wasn’t for me.”

“Hope it all works out, Stiles.” Said the teen, and waved at the rest of the Pack.

“See you around, Theo!” called the spark back, as the werewolf closed the door behind them. Stiles stared intently at the door for a second before looking back at the pack. “You know what? I think I’m going to go back to sleep.” He announced, climbing back up the stairs.

The pack stared at Derek with puppy eyes. The Alpha rolled his eyes at them. “Boyd, finish making breakfast.” He ordered, before following his mate upstairs.

Stiles was laying in bed, eyes opened as he stared out of the window. He looked better than the night before, but at the same time, he looked worse.

Derek climbed in bed with him, and started thinking as he studied the back of his head. Thinking about New York.

From what everyone knew, Stiles had gone to New York to take on a criminology course, and no one seemed to find this any weird or strange. And Derek didn’t find it weird either. Except, now, he had noticed that whenever Stiles had a nightmare, the theme was always the same: New York.

He was a sleep talker, and he often mentioned New York every time he had a nightmare. And Derek wanted to help him.

“Stiles.” He called, running a hand on the boys’ hair. “Can I ask you a question?”

Stiles turned to face him. “Theo Raeken is my familiar. He’s a werewolf, so he’s partially human, but he’s my familiar anyway. I’ve known him for almost as long as I’ve known Scott, although he and Scott have never been friends. We are totally and completely past the lovey part, and the break up was completely mutual. You have nothing to fear or whatever.” He promised him.

Derek snorted. “I was going to ask, what is it about New York that gets you all worried?” he asked, staring at Stiles.

The teen paled, and immediately looked away from Derek. “What you talking about? I went to New York for my criminology degree.” He muttered in the pillow. Derek couldn’t make out from his heart beat if he was lying to his face or not.

He sighed. Stiles was definitely hiding something. But what? “Stiles, you talk in your sleep. And you mention New York a lot. And a certain Atalanta?” he tried again.

This time, Stiles’ entire body went stiff. He looked up at Derek and smiled at him, his eyes clouded and dark. “New York is a closed chapter, and you don’t have to worry about it. Cuddle me.” He ordered, as he kissed Derek.

The Alpha was 130% that this was an attempt to distract him, but Stiles’ tongue was distracting. 

* * *

Derek frowned in front of the vast collection of female toiletries. “Erica, all of them have _tampon_ written on!” He growled on the phone. He glared at a woman who dared to smirk at him in understanding. She _couldn’t_ understand. This was Erica being a sneaky shit and trying to get on Derek’s nerves. 

The female werewolf let a frustrated noise in his ear. “Okay, what about you let us out of the house, so I can buy my own?” She asked, and Derek rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt. 

“No.” He answered simply. That’s when he noticed the sheriff standing on the other side and giving him an amused glance. Erica ended the call in retaliation, and the Alpha scowled at the phone. The Sheriff approached him.

“Problems, Hale?” Asked the sheriff. 

Derek smiled at the him, trying to look like he had never thought about Stiles in a sexual environment. “Just Erica, needing stuff but being too teenager to be polite about it.” He answered, sighing.  
The Sheriff smiled, and then picked a pack of tampons and handed them to Derek. When the Alpha looked very confused, the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

“Claudia was a very busy woman, and Melissa manages to get me to do whatever she needs.” he explained, shrugging.

Derek wasn’t sure how to answer this and just waited. There must had been a reason why the Sheriff had approached him. The sheriff smiled at him. “You guys seem very close now… closer.” said the sheriff.

Derek nodded. “Yes, sir. It’s because of Stiles.” he couldn’t help the fond look on his face. “He brings all of us together, and he knows what any of us needs and how to make sure we get it. He’s the glue that keeps us together. We owe him a lot.” he stopped and blushed under the Sheriff’s scrutinizing gaze.

The Sheriff stared at him for several moments before speaking again. “Listen, Hale. After Claudia... After her death, Scott and Theo were the only ones he had left. Then he lost Theo as well, and for a good week, I thought he was going to die. I thought this was the time he was not going to make it. Instead, after the first week of numbness, it was like he woke up again. I don’t know, a reason to fight back.” he confided. Derek listened carefully. He knew next to nothing about Stiles’ childhood, and yet he felt like he actually did know a lot.

“You know, he cried for like a whole week the night of the fire.” Admitted John. Derek skin crawled at the memory of the fire. His whole family, except his father, mother, Cora and Laura, had been trapped inside the house and lit on fire by his psychotic ex-girlfriend, Kate Argent.

The werewolf swallowed. “Did he… why?” he asked the Sheriff.

John Stilinski gave him a weird look. “You two were like… inseparable before Claudia’s death. You were already all over each other, and you always indulged him in…” he caught Derek’s dumbstruck look. His face changed in silent understanding. “I see… Like Lydia and the rest, you don’t remember.”

Derek was incredibly confused. “I knew Stiles?” he asked, incredulous. “How? When? I…?”

The sheriff put a hand on the Alpha’s arm. “It’s not my story to tell. Ask him. He knows. He remembers everything.”

The Sheriff gave him a last wave, before walking away from where Derek was standing. The werewolf was confused. He didn’t remember anything about Stiles. And yet he knew that the Sheriff wasn’t kidding. He felt like he should be remembering, but the memories just wouldn’t come.

He walked towards the grocery part of the shops, deep lost in thought. And then someone called him. “Alpha Hale.” Said a polite masculine voice.

Derek looked in front of him to find Theo Raeken standing there with a packet of snacks in his hand. The werewolf was looking at him with interest, and the Alpha gave him a small smile back. He shouldn’t threaten or be rude to outside pack of werewolves. His mom would have chastised him.

“Theo.” He answered, toneless.

The werewolf looked pleased that Derek remembered his name, and then gave him a small smile. “How’s Stiles?” he asked him.

Derek looked at him with unconcealed distrust. “Why are you asking this?” he asked him.

Theo looked at him in confusion. “Well, I was in New York with him.” He reminded him. When Derek’s expression didn’t change, he seemed to understand. “Oh. You don’t know.”

Derek flared up at this. It seemed like today he couldn’t go anywhere without people starting to show him that he didn’t know his boyfriend, his mate, as well as he should. “I don’t know what? All I know is that you are suspicious and putting your nose in business that doesn’t belong to you.”

Theo recoiled at this, and frowned. “You don’t know that! Me and Stiles are friends! We are super chill with each other!”

“I think you and Stiles had an argument, no matter how ‘chill’ you might seem.”

“You know nothing of Stiles! Do you know what the Nogitsune? Do you know why in the whole city of New York the Alpha Pack singled him out to recruit? Do you know what happened on the 4th of July last year? Do you know who’s Atalanta?” exploded the werewolf, looking at Derek with fire in his eyes. 

Derek took a step back. He wanted nothing more to say _yes, I know all of these things._ He wanted to prove Theo wrong, show him that Stiles trusted him. But he couldn’t.

Stiles was hiding stuff from him, and from the Pack. He had been hiding stuff since he came back from New York, and Theo knew everything. He was Stiles’ familiar.

Theo bit his lip, suddenly frustrated. “I wish I could tell you. But it’s not my story to tell, and I can’t do it myself. Ask Stiles.” He looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “He probably will tell you if you ask. And if it comes to it… I’ll show you how to find the stuff you need.”

Without another word, Theo picked up some apples, and shoved them in his cart. Derek stared at him for another second, before abandoning his cart and leaving the shop.

* * *

When Derek made his way inside Stiles’ house, he found the spark laying on the floor with a college brochure open. Isaac was on his bed with Stiles’ laptop open in front open. Neither of them looked up at him as he walked inside the room, but Isaac threw a bag of chips in his direction.

He caught it with a hand, as he stared at the two boys. “What are you doing?” he asked them both, with his eyes on Stiles.

The spark arched an eyebrow at him. “Applying for college.” He answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then he threw a brochoure at Isaac. “Look that one has a great course.”

Derek frowned. Didn’t Stiles already have a defree in criminology? “What course are you looking at?” he asked, just to make sure.

Stiles bit his lip. “I am not really sure, but an English course..? I love writing.” He answered, without thinking about it.

Derek frowned. “What about your criminology degree?” he asked, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

The boy’s face paled immediately, and his heart rate increased. Even Isaac moved his eyes away from the laptop to glance at the other boy in confusion. Derek’s eyes never left the boy, as Stiles finally looked up at him. His face was closed off in a poker face, as he stared at his mate. “What are you doing here, Derek?

Derek was not about to let go this easily. “You never intended to do criminology or become a deputy, isn’t it?” He pressed.

The boy refused to answer, and just stared right back at Derek. “What’s going on?” asked Isaac, eyeing dubiously between the Alpha Pair.

The Alpha went on. “Stiles, why are you hiding stuff from me?” he asked again, and Stiles stood up on his feet.

“I am not!” he shouted back at him. His heart beat was not the only thing giving away the lie. His palms were sweaty, and he looked a little like a caged animal.

Stiles was blatantly lying in his face. His wolf couldn’t take this: no one lied to the Alpha. “Who is the Nogitsune? What happened on the 4th of July?”

Stiles’ face opened in understanding, and something dark settled all around him. He looked furios. “Whatever he told you, it’s a lie.”

Which meant, Stiles was hiding something. “He didn’t tell me anything.” Answered the werewolf.

Stiles clearly didn’t believe him. “Don’t listen to Theo!” he answered, his hands shaking. He looked terrified and furious at the same time.

Derek almost growled at him. Why couldn’t Stiles just answer his questions? “Stiles, tell me the truth! I want to help, but you are lying to me! What are you hiding?!” he demanded to know.

“I just don’t want be a cop anymore!” his face looked like he wanted to distract Derek, but it wasn’t working. No when he actually wanted answers.

“Who’s Atalanta?” asked the werewolf.

The air around them exploded. Not literally, but it suddenly felt as if there was electricity in the air. Stiles’ eyes were burning green, and he looked strong and dangerous all of a sudden. “Derek leave. Now.” Called the Spark, eyes on him only.

Derek heard a small whimper, and saw Isaac out of the corner of his eye. The blond werewolf was cuddled in himself, looking between Stiles and Derek in fear. Derek could feel the contrasting emotions he was feeling. From one part, Derek was his Alpha. Derek protected him, so Isaac was supposed to protect him back. On the other side, Stiles was his pack mother. Stiles took care of Isaac, and there was no way in hell he could attack him. “Stiles, you are scaring Isaac.” Said the Alpha. He just wanted Isaac gone so that they could maybe have something that resembled an adult conversation.

Stiles visibly deflated at this. He snapped his head towards where Isaac was crouched on the bed, and his eyes stopped burning. He swallowed, before shaking his head. “Isaac. Leave.” It wasn’t very much an order, more of a plea. After one look to his Alpha, Isaac fled the scene.

“You too, Derek.” Added the spark, picking up something from his pocket. His voice was tight, as if he was still on the verge of exploding.

Derek took a step forward. “Stiles, please tell…”

“LEAVE!” Stiles’ voice boomed into the room, and he let out the sand material in his hand. Turn out it was mountain ash, that threw Derek right out of the Stilinski premises. After one last look at the house, and his heart almost breaking in his chest, Derek turned and ran away.

* * *

Derek found Theo quite easily. The young boy was standing on a small wood bridge, holding a lily in his hand. He looked worn out and haunted. Derek knew better than trust the werewolf, but he needed information. And if Stiles refused to share, he had to find his own way to the information.

He didn’t announce his presence, but didn’t conceal it either. He waited for Theo to turn to look at him, but didn’t turn back into his human form. It would have been easier to detect lies from the guy in his wolf form.

“He didn’t tell you?” Theo’s voice came as a surprise. He hadn’t turned to look at Derek, and threw the lily inside the water. He sounded like he had been crying for some reason.

Derek didn’t let it fool him, and just stared at the man without moving an inch. “Stiles wrote diaries. For as long as I can remember, he wrote diaries. Find them.” Said Theo after a few minutes.

Derek frowned and titled his head to the side, in a silent-wolfish _Where are they?_

Finally, Theo turned to look at him. His eyes were puffy, and he arched an eyebrow at him. “You know where they are.”

And Derek did. He remembered a few days prior, before he left with Peter. Stiles, coming out of the woods, all dirty. Now that he thinks about it, Stiles never told him what he was doing there. His heart clenched, and then he all but ran towards the tree.

Derek stepped in front of the tree where he was sure Stiles had put the diaries. The Spark’s scent was strong enough around the tree. 

There was also a small cabin behind the tree. He opened it, and sure enough, there were shovels and gardening equipment. So he picked one, and started working on the terrains.

There were two boxes inside. One was closed, and had a strong concealing magic around it. Without trying, Derek knew that he wouldn’t be able to open it. And he also knew that it belonged to Claudia Stilinski.

He all but dragged the second one inside the cabin, and the opened it. With trembling hands, he picked the oldest one and started reading.

##  Hiiii whoever is now reading this! I’m Stiles and I’m 9. Also, I have the best mom in the world. She’s like, the best. Even Scott says so. And Scott’s mom is MAMA MCCALL, which says something. Like, my mum (Claudia superamazing Stilinski), Mama Mccall and Mama Hale are like the best moms on Earth. All the gang says so. My dad is the sheriff, which is also super cool. One day I’ll be like him!   
The gang: me, obv, Lydia, who is the most beautiful girl, Scott my best friend forever, Isaac who is the cutest flower, Erica, shes so super coooool and she wants to date me, Jackson who also has a crush on Lydia, Danny who is just cute and Boyd who only likes me, Isaac and Erica. Also, I’m going to marry Derek Hale. Welcome to my crazy life.

 

##    
Hi, today Derek gave me an apple. He was hanging out with his friends after school, and he stopped by when he saw me and the gang trying to get the apples from Ms Noris’ garden. His friends laughed, but he got one and gave it to me.  
The gang likes Derek but they are nervous around eaxh other. I dont get it, Derek is super cool? And i’m going to marry him. Oh, and I’m going to his house later, which means LAURA AND MAMA HALE ARE GOING TO MAKE THE HALE PIZZA. Mama Hale said that she will teach me how she makes it when I get older. Me and not Derek, cause Derek sucks in the kitchen. Mum said that I dont need to ask her, if I wanna go over I have to ask Mama Hale. Which is bull poo, because Mama Hale secretly wants to adopt me. She told me.  
I helped Laura make the pizza! Derek was out with his friends, so I made him one myself. It’s heart shaped, and Laura said its cute. Cora said its pathetic, but Cora lies a lot. I bet she wanted Isaac to come over and make her a pizza.  
Derek came home with Paige, holding hands. I really like Paige. She’s Derek’s girlfriend and she’s super pretty. She always gives me cookies when she sees me. She still thinks I’m Derek’s cousin, which NO! I told her I was going to marry Derek and she shook my hand and said congrats. Derek blushed, which was adorable. Anyway Paige smiled, but there was this dark light where he heart should be. I touched her heart and tried to make it lighter, but it didnt work that much, just a little bit. She smiled at me, and then Derek thanked me for the pizza and went upstairs with her. Laura doesn’t like Paige. She likes me, so…

##  Me and mum went jnto the woods today, and she also has the dark thing over he heart. I told her. Mum said she can see it too, and thats okay. I dont like it. Now we are at Dereks house, and Im helping Cora with her homework. Mum brought chocolate cake, and dad might come later. Laura said thats going to be a true Stilinski Hale reunion. Shes so silly.   
Laura gave me a present at dinner today. Its a necklace with the crest of the Hales. Malia and her dad are also here. Malia has a super crush on Cora, but a) shes her COUSIN b) Cora likes boys I think. Derek likes girls. And me. Laura likes boys too. She is really ENGAGED. She has a ring and everything.   
I sat between Mal and Der, and I got some cake from Derek+ he hugged me. I told Lydia he loves me. I gave him a kiss, and mom and mama Hale said we are cute. Dad just stared at Derek and gave him the stinky eye, and Derek blushed.

Derek didn’t remember any of this stuff ever happening, but the more he read, the stronger the feeling in his brain intensified. It was like he was _meant_ to remember, but something stopped him from doing so. 

The writing style changed after this page.

##  Mum… she was attacked by this monster, and I couldn’t help. I don’ get it. The monster touched me and made me feel all weird. And mum saved me. But now… mum looks all sick and stuff. I am worried about her…

## 

 

## 

 

##  Mum has something called frontemporal dementia and she has to go to the hospital. She cried today in Mama Hale’s arms. She didn’t think I could see her. I wanted to go to her, but Derek took me to his bedroom. He hugged me forever, and held me in his bed, and told me not to worry, and that Mum is going to be okay. I don’t believe him. But I stayed there.

##  Mama Hale came into the room, after Derek fell asleep and hugged me tight. She doesn’t know I’m still awake. I am scared.

 

##  Today me and Lydia went to Isaac’s house to pick him up. His mom looks so cute, and dimply and smiling. She doesn’t smile a lot, but she smiles to Lydia every time she see her. I think she’s hoping to set up Lydia and Isaac, which Jackson WILL NEVER allow. Nice try.

##  She also had the black thing over her heart. It was super dark and super big. It scared me a little, so I didn’t hug her today. She didn’t notice. Then we went to meet the gang at Scott’s house.

 

##  Veronica Lahey died yesterday night after a heart attack. Isaac is heartbroken, and the gang didn’t leave his side for the whole day. Coach Lahey isn’t anywhere to be found, so he’s sleeping at Danny. I am scared.

##  The gang sat with Isaac everywhere today. We told everyone to leave him alone, even the teachers. I told mr Harris to fuck off, so he gave me detention. I don’t care.

##  I went to Mum after, and read her a story. I told her about Isaac. She didn’t answer me, and I ignored the black thing on her heart growing. I am scared. What if she… No. mum is going to be okay.

##  Mama Hale picked me after my visit and took me home. Dad looks very worried, and he drank a lot. I cooked him some pasta, and then I left. I hope he is okay.

 

##  Paige died yesterday night. Ms Nermast said so in assembly, so I ran out of school to Derek’s house. Mama Hale let me in, and I went to hug Derek. I promised him I’d protect him forever. He cried on my shoulder, and then I kissed him. He didn’t kiss back, but he fell asleep on me. 

##  I went to my mom’s right after. She barely recognizes me, but at least I’m here. Mama McCall says that I make her stronger, so I’m going to keep coming. I’ll protect mum. 

##  I’m on the bus. Mama Mccall is very worried about my mum, so dad picked me up to go and see her. The gang hugged me, and Isaac hugged me the strongest. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

The next paged was ruined, completely broken in shreds, but four words were clearly written:

my mum is dead .

The next pages were shredded into pieces, taken off from the notebook, and Derek could feel the overwhelming sadness coming from the whole book. As if the book was a piece of Stiles’ himself. Derek gulped down and read the next written page.

##  There is no more gang. There is no more dad. No more Mama Hale and no more Laura, Cora. No more Derek. I did something magical. I don’t know what.

##  Dad is hurting. I am hurting. I am going school tomorrow. I don’t know what I did, but I don’t know what came from it. 

 

##  Lydia is friends with Jackson and Danny. She doesn’t look at me. None of them does. Isaac is nowhere to be seen. Boyd has disappeared. Erica doesn’t talk. Scott… he became my best friend again. He doesn’t remember me, but we became friends again.

##  I cut my hair. The teachers are extra nice to me, but I respond with sarcasm. I don’t want pity. By the end of the first week, I have three dentention sessions from mr Harris.

##  I saw Derek with a woman, today. I don’t like her. She’s older than him, and she seems evil. I walked the other direction and Derek didn’t even recognize me. It’s okay.

 

##  I made a new friend. His name is Theo, and he’s human. But he asked me why I am not friends with the gang anymore. He noticed. I didn’t answer him, but I sat next to him at lunch.

##  Derek and Kate Argent are dating. I can tell Cora hates it, and Peter does too. Derek looks very tired.

 

## I had a dream. Derek is going to watch his whole family burn alive tonight, and all because of Kate. I need to stop it before its too late.

## Scott doesn’t believe me. Theo does. He wll help me.

##  Derek, Cora, Laura and their parents are on an important dinner with dad. I might or might not have mangled with some accidents reports and put the three in problems, but I am not sorry. I think I saved their lives.

 

##  I saved their lives. The Hale House burned yesterday night, and everyone inside died. Malia, she’s dead. And so is little Jeremy, and Uncle Peter, and Auntie Petunia. I forgot to save them. I am so sorry.

##  Cora is crying and so is Derek. Aunt Sarah, Maria, Laura’s fiancé: they are all dead. The children, the humans… Kate burnt them all. 

##  I think Laura and Talia remember now. I hugged Derek and they looked at me with the LOOK. Derek doesn’t remember. T’s okay.

The next pages were detailed descriptions of Theo and his developing friendship with Stiles. And then, suddenly, other ripped pages.

##  Theo’s sister is dead, and Theo is in hospital. He hates me. Mum, I am so so sorry. So sorry. I need to leave.

The pages were ripped again. With shaking fingers, Derek picked up the last book. 

It was the worse one. There were no accounts of life in New York whatsoever. None that made sense at least. Mostly it was: I saw Atalanta. I saw Theo. I go school. I skyped Scott.

In the middle, it changed .

I killed this person .  Ripped pages .  This person is dead. I think I killed them. Then at the end:  I killed Atalanta and burned her eyes. 

Derek dropped the book in the box, and moved away, the last sentence burning into his eyes, as he ran to the Camaro.

##  I killed, alone, 87 people, and I fucking liked it. I am a murder.

* * *

“You possessed Theo. That’s low for you, Atalanta.”

Theo stepped inside the basement of the house, a huge smile on his face. “Stiles.” He said.

The spark turned to look at him in the face. His eyes were burning green, and his whole demeanour was threatening.

“ _Pentagonum_!” called the boy, as Theo shouted “ _Clauditis_!”

The entire room shook.

* * *

Derek drove uninterrupted and too quickly for someone who’s dating the sherrif’s son, and stopped only once he got to the beautifully built house at the edge of the woods. Liam Dunbar, a bitten werewolf, was sitting patiently there, doing his homework on the ground. He looked up when he saw Derek and smiled at him.

“Hi, Derek!” he called, but the werewolf ignored him, running up to the door. He skipped right past Cora and Laura, and ran to the kitchen. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table with pancakes and maple syrup in front of her. She looked surprised to see him. 

Derek took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. “Hi, mom. Stiles Stilinski is my mate, and I think there is something wrong with him. Also, I am a terrible Alpha. I brought you cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY!  
> Other questions for this chapter:  
> What happened in New York?  
> What happened to Theo's sister?  
> Why does Theo hate Stiles?  
> Why did Atalanta and Stiles entered a feud?


	3. You brought me back (I came back clean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talks to his mum and goes back to his Pack.  
> Shit goes down, but Derek and Stiles come back stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE REACHED THE END OF THIS! ARENT YOU GUYS HAPPY? I know I am.

“So… it seems less complicated than you make it seem, Derrie.” Commented Laura.

Derek was sitting in one of the couches, a huge mug of hot chocolate in his hands and completely enveloped in blankets. Laura was sitting across him on the floor, playing with her little daughter Daya. Cora had left a few minutes before the end of the whole story to fetch some more cookies, while his mother had sat next to him with her own mug, listening intently to every one of his words.

She had also stared at him as he spoke every single word, reading his face and emotions more than listening to what he said. She nevertheless nodded her agreement with Laura.

Derek glared at her. “Laura, this is serious. I might be dating a… _murderer.”_ Even as he said the words, Derek didn’t quite believe them. He knew Stiles. Had known him for at least 5 months. If he had really wanted him or the pack dead, he would have just let the Alpha Pack deal with them. Not big deal.

Talia rolled her eyes at her son. She was a tall woman, with long dark hair and the kindest smile. She also had dark brown eyes that were very different from Derek’s. he had gotten his eyes from his dad. 

“Derek, I’ve known Stiles since he was in his mother’s womb. He isn’t a murderer; I can guarantee you that.” She reassured him.

Derek nodded. Then he looked at his mom with a sad expression. “Why did he keep so many things from me? Why did he take memories away from me?” he didn’t add _and from the rest of the pack,_ although it was true. Derek was 100% sure that the _gang_ was the nowadays Pack.

His mother smiled to him. “Stiles… he had always been special. And powerful. As a child he could see people who were close to death even better than his own mother?” Derek couldn’t help but think about the dark circles that Stiles had described in his diaries. After he saw them, the person would die within a few weeks. “But he suffered. Before his mother died, a powerful Greek entity gave him more power than he could handle, making his magic unstable. He told me, later on, after the fire…” his mother’s eyes clouded with pain at the memory. “He told me that he didn’t mean to cancel everyone’s memory, and that it just happened. Not completely against his wishes, but…” she shrugged and then smiled. “You need to go back to him. Talk to him again. But for the love of God, Derrie, don’t force him. If what I heard about New York is in any way his fault, then that kid is living with a guilt the size of the Grand Canyon.”

His mom knew more than that. She probably had tracked every move that Stiles had done, being his mother a former member of the Pack. But he knew she was not going to confide anything to him. Which meant, he had to do something. “Mum… can I see my memories? I want to remember… remember Stiles.” He asked Talia.

His mother smiled at him, and nodded once, before showing off her claws. Cora was looking at him with an interested expression. “If you cry, I will take a picture and post it on the internet. Apparently, it hurts a lot.” Said the younger girl, a huge smile on her face.

She looked like a copy of their mother, but she was all her father. Humour, and tricks and everything. Derek flashed his eyes at her.

Laura arched an eyebrow. “Don’t abuse of your Alpha status, Derrie.” She said, as she settled Daya on her lap and stood up. “I’ll take this pup out so that you don’t scare her.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Laura was more similar to him. If you didn’t know better, you would think that she and Derek were twins, when, in fact, she was about ¾ years older. Also, she was an evil person who loved to see Derek suffer, in his opinion.

“Ready, son?” she asked. Derek nodded, and his mother’s claws pierced his skin.

It was like cleaning the fog from a window. Everything was suddenly clear, every memory just… there.

He remembered the first time he saw baby Stiles, and the immediate pull he had felt towards the infant. He remembered the first time Stiles slept over at their house, and how he had immediately bonded with Laura. He remembered coming back home from school to find Stiles sitting with his father like it was no big deal, and not finding it weird at all. He remembered Stiles starting school and finding new friends, and never being jealous because he was and would always be his first friend. 

He also remembered how he had hug him like his life depended on it after the death of Paige. He remembered the inhuman scream that the boy had lashed when his mother died, and he remembered attending the funeral sitting right next to him. He remembered the Sheriff’s face when no one of Stiles’ friends showed up, and the way it was clear Derek didn’t remember anything about the Stilinski’s.

He remembered watching Stiles from afar, feeling a pull towards him but not recalling ever meeting him. He remembered the night of the fire, a 11 years old Stiles hugging him without even knowing him. 

He remembered Stiles.

His mother pulled out the claws, and Derek’s fangs finally retreated. His whole body shook with pain, and overwhelming sadness. He had known Stiles all his life, and he had never known. It was like a huge weight on his heart.

Laura put a hand on his shoulder, and Derek jumped. He had been so immersed in his own sorrow he hadn’t even notice his sister walking inside. “Derek… I know you are probably hurt, and it’s all very confusing. But the only person who can answer your questions is Stiles. You have to go back to him… You complete each other.” She smiled at him. “You can do this.” Then, seeming to remember that she hadn’t insulted him yet. “You fucking idiot.”

Derek smiled. He loved his family.

* * *

He only turned his phone on once he was in the car, and immediately he was bombarded with notification. He winced at the continue noise coming from his phone, and waited for it to die out before picking it up.

He didn’t manage to even dial a number, before Scott was calling him again. He picked up at the first ring.

“I AM SORRY!” Blurted out the beta before Derek could even formulate a sentence. “We are so sorry, Derek! I don’t know what we did, but whatever it is we are sorry? Is this about the other day when we evocated the monsters? If it is, then we promise it won’t happen again please forgive us! Please don’t leave us!” his words didn’t quite make sense to the Alpha.

“Scott, you need to calm down.” Ordered the Alpha, as he speed up towards Beacon Hills. He heard a few sobs on the line, before Scott spoke again. “We are sorry. Please come back?” he asked, and Derek felt like he had just been slapped in his face.

In his haste to leave and ask for advice, he had forgot his betas. He had forgot to call them, and tell them that he was leaving. He hadn’t answered their calls: he had abandoned them, without explanation. He felt sick in his stomach.

“Scott, put me on speaker.” He ordered, and he immediately heard the bip of the speaker. He took a deep breath. He wasn’t great at apologizing, but they deserved it. “I am sorry, guys. I have no intention of leaving you, and it wasn’t my intention making you think I was.” Where the hell was Stiles? Why wasn’t he with them?

“Then why did you leave?” asked a voice. Erica, it sounded like.

Derek bit his lip, and didn’t answer for a few seconds. “I needed to ask my family something important. But believe me, guys, I’m on my way back.”

Again, he broke more speeding laws than a person who was dating the Sheriff’s son could afford. Not that he really cared. He needed to get back to the Pack.

He made it back in half the time that it took him to get to his Mum’s in the first place. He even left the keys in the car, as he jumped out of the car and rushed to the door.

Peter opened it before he could throw it off its hinges. “Goddamit, Derek! Thank god you’re here.” He muttered darkly, moving out of the way. The werewolf barely acknowledged him as he rushed inside.

The Pack was huddled together, with Isaac and Jackson in the middle of them. 

“I’m sorry.” Said the Alpha, kneeling next to the Pack.

Isaac let out a whine, as he immediately jumped him, scenting him all over. In a matter of seconds, the whole Pack had initiated a puppy pile with Derek in the middle of it. The Alpha tried to ignore the heat of the hug and bravely hugged them all back.

Allison was the first one to start talking again. “I am not a wolf, but… if you ever leave us again, I swear to god Derek…!” she didn’t finish the threat, as she big spooned him. He could feel her glare from behind him.

“Where is Stiles?” demanded Jackson instead, from where he was cuddled to Derek’s leg. His voice was a little hoarse, though everyone pretended not to notice.

Derek frowned. “I could ask you guys the same question.” He answered them.

Lydia exchanged a look with Boyd. “We thought he was with you.” She answered, blinking slowly.

Erica stood up and fixed her hair. She scowled at Derek. “Let’s go and find him. He owes us as much as you do.”

* * *

When they finally got to Stiles’ house, neither the Sheriff nor the teenager were there. Everything was eerily quiet, and Stiles’ bedroom looked like he had left it not too long ago.

At the same time, it was like Stiles had left ages ago. His scent was overpowered by the scent of magic all over the place. 

The room was clean except for Stiles’ laptop, which was sitting on his bed. Closed, yes, but Stiles never left his laptop charged and on the bed. Either charged on the table, or unplugged on the bed.

Lydia nodded at the rest and then opened the laptop. “Does anyone know his password?” asked Lydia, staring at the screen.

“Try _derek._ ” Said Scott, from behind them. Lydia rolled her eyes, and tried it. Wrong.

Then she looked up at Derek with a calculating gaze. She typed four numbers in the password, and the laptop immediately turned up. She rolled her eyes again, as a video appeared on the screen.

Stiles appeared on the screen. He was sitting at the table, a faint smile on his face. He looked the same way he did right before Derek left him the day before. Scott pressed play.

“Hi, guys! If you are seeing this, then it’s probably too late for you to stop me. Yeah. I left. I left Beacon Hills. Me and Theo left together, to go and live in Atalanta or something. I know, I didn’t exactly say goodbye, but… stuff happened, stuff that made me understand that this is the only way. Do not try to stop me.

Scott, I am sorry we can’t play FIFA together anymore. I swear I will skype you the moment I get there. You are my bro. we’ll figure a way.

Allison, you Argents have so many arms we haven’t practiced yet. I am sorry I couldn’t remain for us to try out your daggers and various spears.

Lydia, you don’t need me to practice your banshee skills. Your screams will get better and better. I explained you all about chakras and shit already.

Isaac, I know I promised I was going to take you to the cinema, but… Anyway, you should go and see “The Basement” at the cinema in New Road. Trust me, it’s an amazing action movie.

Boyd, I left you some books in my bedroom. You should totally check them out. Start with Chakras of monsters. It’s my favourite.

Erica, darling, princess. I have not forgotten your birthday. I left you a bag full of Chanel make up, and I love you very much.

Jackson: never be afraid. Your nightmares don’t define who you are. You are stronger than people see and believe. You are the only one who can put a stop on… ugh, you know what I mean.

Derek. Derek, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I should have spoken before; I should have told you the truth. And I will. I promise. I love you Derek. Please remember that. I love you.

I’ll miss you guys.”

The screen went black. The Pack didn’t move, just remained silently staring at the black screen. Everyone had tears in his eyes, and Derek didn’t even feel ashamed of himself for sitting on the floor and putting his arms around his face. Maybe this was a nightmare. Maybe if he remained still enough…

“Guys. Guys _, come on_. Don’t tell me you believe any of this.” The Alpha looked up, to see Scott looking at them like they were out of their mind. No one answered, unsure about what Scott was on about.

The werewolf looked positively incredulous. “Come on! That didn’t make any sense whatsoever!” He looked at Erica. “Erica, your birthday is in two months. Jackson’s birthday is before that! Then why does Stiles have your birthday present wrapped up already?” Erica’s eyes widened a bit at this.

Scott pointed at Isaac. “Stiles knows Beacon Hills like his hands. There is no cinema at New Road. And there is no such movie called ‘The Basement’.”

He shook his head. “Me and Stiles never played FIFA in our whole life, because he hates it. FIFA has become our word for danger. As in, _pay attention to what I’m saying, its serious business_. Plus, why the hell doesn’t any of you know sign language?”

Boyd’s head perked at that. “I just thought that was Stiles flailing his arms around as per usual.” He muttered, tilting his head.

Lydia moved towards the laptop to replay the video, as Scott shook his head. “I am a little rusty, but I’m positive that was sign language.”

As they replayed the video, even Derek noticed that the hands movement were excessive even for Stiles. He couldn’t believe he missed it at first.

Boyd started talking. “He’s saying… _Theo has been possessed. By Atalanta. The monster from last week. Scott, please you can figure this out. Your brain works amazingly in this kind of situations. I need you guys to win._

_ Allison, you need to borrow a silver dagger from your dad. You’ll need to get it to me. _

_ Lydia, you’ll need to scream Atalanta into the Oblivion Chakra, to make sure she can’t attack. _

_ Isaac I’m not talking about a cinema. I’m talking about the basement of the house in New Road. You know which house.  _

_ Boyd, show Lydia how to get the Oblivion Chakra, how does it look. It’s in the book. Plus, you need to find a binding incantation for silver and holy water, thanks. _

_ Erica, it’s not really a birthday present. It’s a bunch of cosmetics, but they are all made of holy water. Give them to Boyd. _

_ Jackson, you have the hardest thing. You need to bite Theo. You are the only one who can cross the Pentagon and you are the only one who can stop and not kill him. I believe in you. _

_ Derek. I am sorry. I believe in you. You will help them get there. I love you. I love you. _

_ I believe in you guys.” _

Now. This sounded a lot more like the Stiles they knew. The Pack nodded at each other, while Lydia complimented Scott for his intuit.

Jackson was staring at a point in front of him, with a pale face. The Alpha approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You can do it, Jackson. Stiles believes in you. And so does everyone else.”

Jackson clenched his hands in two fists, and shook his head. “We can’t let Stiles die.” He answered him, and for Jackson, this was the same as a love declaration. Then the werewolf puffed. “Are you going to hug me or what?” he asked, scoffing.

Derek rolled his eyes, but hugged him. Jackson needed Stiles. Stiles understood him in a way not even Lydia did. And Derek needed Stiles.

* * *

Stiles felt like his whole body was on fire. He was trapped in a world full of nightmares, without his pack to help him.

He was trapped in his own head. He was at different places at the same time, alive in every single one of them. But, in every one of them, someone was dying and Stiles could do nothing to save them. It was his fault.

A voice in his head was telling him that this was a dream, that nothing was real, that it was Atalanta playing tricks with his head. He could see her, sitting cross legged in front of him. And Theo laying at her feet, completely wrecked.

She didn’t care about Theo, but she knew that Stiles still felt guilty of the death of the boy’s sister, and would only have more guilt and pain if the boy died.

The worst thing? Stiles wasn’t able to separate fantasy from reality anymore. All he could hope for was that the Pack had understood his instruction and that they didn’t leave him for dead. 

He was going to go crazy. And then he was going to hurt people who cared about him. Or he was going to just die first, unable to save Theo. Or anyone else. It was his own fault that Tiana died. He should have been more ready to save her. He should have saved his mum. He should have saved Paige. And Isaac’s mother. But he failed.

He failed all of them. And now they were dead.

Was that Isaac calling him? It seemed like it. And Erica.

No. The Pack was dead. Like his mum. They were all dead. There was nothing he could do.

A scream sounded inside the white room. It was strong and made Stiles’ eyelashes flutter. He couldn’t open his eyes, still. In the white room, Theo woke up and Atalanta started to scream.

“STILES!” Called Derek voice, and Stiles felt as if something was pushing him out of the white room. There was a door. There was a way out. 

He ran towards Theo. “I’ll get you out of here! I promise!” he told him, but Theo pushed his hand away. “I don’t trust you anymore, Stiles.” He reminded him.

Stiles needed to get out before Jackson attacked and Theo remained forever stuck in his mind with Atalanta. “I’ll show you. I’ll show you the truth.” He promised, his hands shaking.

Theo looked at him sharply. “About Tiana?” he asked, standing up.

Stiles nodded, as the white room shook again. He outstretched his hand again. “Let’s go!”

“STILES!” Howled Derek again, and this time, Stiles was sucked out of the room in a second with Theo.

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting inside a pentagon, Theo howling in pain in front of him. He was still in the basement of the Raeken House. The Pack was standing outside the pentagon, and Stiles looked at Derek in the eye. Then he nodded.

Jackson launched himself inside the pentagon, a silver dagger secured between his mouth. He threw the dagger in Stiles’ direction without stopping as he jumped Theo.

He closed his fangs around Theo’s neck. It was a flash of light, and Atalanta was blown away from Theo’s body.

From now on, it was easy. Jackson let go of Theo’s neck, as Stiles rushed forward with the dagger.

“You may be strong, Atalanta. But I have a Pack that I trust and trusts me back!” His eyes blazed green. “Supra de virtute infusa me fortitudine repetere daemones!” he called, and stuck the dagger in her chest.

She screamed once, and then turned into a flower. Stiles touched it once, and put it in his back.

The pentagon dissolved, and the Pack rushed towards him, everyone shouting and screaming at once. Blindly Stiles reached out for Derek’s hand, and held it tight. “Good job, guys.”

Theo stared at Stiles from where he stood next to Jackson. He glared at the blue eyed werewolf and stared at Stiles. “You promised.” He reminded him.

Derek started to glare, but Stiles shook his head. He tilted his head to the side in a silent invitation. Theo nodded, and stuck his claws in Stiles’ neck. Everything started to dissolve again.

_ Stiles walked through the woods, Theo and his sister Tiana behind him. He sighed. “Why are you two even here?” he asked, without stopping or slowing down. _

_ “Because, Theo likes you a lot and he would never forgive himself if something happened to you.” Piped in the girl. _

_ Stiles gave a sharp glance in Theo’s direction. The boy was blushing and avoiding to look at him in the eye. Stiles gave another sigh. “Theo, you know how I feel about…” _

_ “I know you like Derek. It’s fine. You are just one of my closest friends, and the woods are dangerous at night.” Said the boy quickly, walking past his sister and standing next to Stiles. “I can deal with this.” _

_ Stiles looked at him dubiously, but then shrugged. “Your sister didn’t need to come though. I am not here to play.” He reminded him, pointing the flashlight to the bushes in front of him. _

_ “I told her, but Tiana never listens!” he muttered. He grinned when he turned around, but his sister wasn’t there. He stopped in his tracks, looking left and right. “Tiana? Tiana!” he called, starting to walk backwards. _

_ Stiles turned around at this, and nearly dropped the flashlight. “THEO STOP!” He shouted. But it was too late. _

_ Two strong invisible hands grabbed him by each shoulder, and threw him across the clearing. Stiles head the ‘snap’ of his head colliding with the tree. _

_ Stiles could see the invisible person. A woman, with long hair, and a terrifying eyes, was grinning right at him, sharp razors instead of teeth. Her eyes were the colour of space, with orange all over them.  _

You remember me? _She asked, her mouth not even moving._

_ Stiles remembered her. She was the woman who killed his mother a few years ago. The woman that nobody seemed able to see except Stiles himself. His hands shook, and he didn’t answer. “Where is Tiana?” he asked instead, swallowing.  _

_ The monster gave a low guttural sound. A laugh.  _ Son of Claudia! You know I can’t just let her go. She’s a spark. __

_ The news didn’t surprise him. He had got the vibe from her, but she was young. She didn’t know, and it was better that way. “So am I.” he reminded her, flashing his green eyes. Maybe Theo wasn’t dead, maybe if he distracted her long enough… _

_ He fell on his knees, unable to move. The woman didn’t move, but suddenly they were in another clearing. Theo was laying, still out cold at the base of a tree, and so was Tiana. The girl was awake, but unable to speak, and stared at Stiles with terrified eyes. _

I have bigger plans for you, son of Claudia. You are powerful, more powerful than most. You’ll fight with me. _She told him, and from Tiana’s face, she heard her too. There were fresh tears in her eyes._

_ The monster walked up to Stiles and patted his hair.  _ Also, living with the guilt of not being able to save Tiana, it’s enough, don’t you think? _She asked, her eyes gleaming evilly._

_ Stiles couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. All he could was sit and stare.  _

_ Stare as a knife appeared in the woman’s hand, and she walked to where Tiana was. As she lowered the knife in her chest and made a clean cut. As she cut a sharper line on Theo’s chest. As she picked up Tiana’s heart and exchanged it with Theo’s. as she threw Theo’s heart on the floor and reclosed the boy’s chest. As she injected werewolf blood in the boy. As Tiana laid dead on the forest’s ground, and Theo chest healed itself, closing Tiana’s heart in his body. _

_ He could only stare. _

* * *

When Stiles finally woke up, Derek was sitting on the table next to him. For a moment he feared that this was just another nightmare. But Derek was watching him with an expression of calm alert, and a small, hopeful smile on his face. “Theo is gone.” Told him the man.

He didn’t realise he had started to cry until Derek moved next to his bed, and wrapped his arms around him, murmuring “Shh, baby, it’s okay” softly in his ear. 

But he managed to talk. He spoke. He told Derek everything.

He explained how he and Derek had known about being mates since Stiles was about three years old. How they had become inseparable until he had started going to school, and how he had become best friends with Scott. He told him about Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Erica, Isaac and Boyd, and how they had become inseparable friends. He told him about his mother, Claudia Stilinski, and how she was the closest friend Stiles had ever had in his whole life. He spoke about the death of his mother, and how all the magic he had inside had just burst out of control, with one single though: I want to be alone. He explained about few people remembering, and Theo being one of them. How Theo apparently had a crush on Stiles for some reason, and how they became friends really easily. About having a vision of the Hale house burning, and just managing to save Derek, his sisters and his parents, forgetting about the rest of the family. He told him about going in the woods with Theo, and about Atalanta not only killing Tiana, Theo’s sister, but also replacing Theo’s heart with hers. He told him about Theo’s anger, and the feeling of something planted within his own heart, which turned out to be the Nogitsune. He spoke about leaving New York with the excuse of doing Criminology when in fact he was just going to hunt Atalanta. He added his reaction to finding Theo’s there, and Theo’s anger and lust. He told him about the Nogitsune taking hold of him and bounding him to Theo, because Theo was a chimera. His voice shook when he described how the Nogitsune had forced him to kill innocent people, and how, on the night of the 4th July, he had massacred 50 people at a hospital, leaving hundreds of injured. How Theo had helped him tracking down Atalanta, and how burning her eyes had burnt the Nogitsune’s spirit, too. About the Alpha Pack hearing of such a merciless killing machine, and trying to recruit him and turn him, to make the strongest werewolf on Earth. He told him everything.

Derek stayed silent throughout the whole story, listening to everything Stiles had to say. He didn’t interrupt him, only gave him a squeeze when the boy chocked on his own tears, unable to speak. 

“So, I understand if you want me to leave or whatever. It’s okay.” Said the teen in the end, looking at his own folded hands. He had said what he had to say.

Derek stood up, and then cradled Stiles’ jaw in his hand and looked at him in the eyes. Stiles had to look away from his intense eyes. “Listen to me, Stiles. I am sorry you didn’t tell me all this before, but I understand why you didn’t. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. What is done, is done. I love you, and I trust you, like I used to and like I always will. I would hold the weight of the whole Earth for you. I would face Atalanta, alone, 300 times. I do not care what happened. What’s important, it’s you. Us. The Pack. Our family. No matter what happens. I’ll be here.” He promised, his heartbeat never hitching once.

Stiles’ eyes were still full of tears, but, for once, he didn’t say anything. He just held tight on Derek.

“You know what stopped me? What woke me up, when I was in the basement?” he asked, after a few minutes of silence. “It was your voice, Derek. You called me, and I came back. You always bring me back.”

Derek smiled at him, as he leant down for a soft kiss. Many scars were still open, and a lot of them hurt. Many problems were still staring ahead of them.

It didn’t matter.

Derek always brought him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS AT THE BOTTOM, GUYS! Love y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
